


The Stars Between Us

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stars are not enough [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child death but it’s off screen and not a major character, Concussions, Depiction of Depression, Hospitals, M/M, Slight Alcoholism, Stuttering, Suicide Attempt, Will Add More, menory loss, speach problems, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: After Douglas’s sacrifice on Gemini Chris has fallen into a deep depression, ignoring life and unmotivated to do the simplest things in his greif meanwhile Douglas managed to survive but barely, crash landing on a planet and galaxy system he’s never been in or heard of, his memory of his life gone until he remembers and goes on a journey to find Chris and reunite with his family.





	1. Chapter 1

Two months after Douglas death

“Chris, Asha is home from school, would you like to see her?”

Douglas’s death left Chris in a depression he has no idea how to climb out of. He Stayed on Gemini, Bhumi offering him his place for he and Asha. He thought about going back to earth but he’d be a homeless bum there and Asha would be an outsider and he can’t ask that of Bhumi.

It was a small house, similar to a small house on earth, had enough room for Asha and himself and a decent kitchen and dining space. Most days he never leaves his room. Bhumi used his human-like appearance, hoping it would help him adapt easier and cope with his depression a little easier.

He looked just like any human. He had dark hair, blue eyes and an average build. When Asha arrived home from school, Bhumi knocked on Chris door and told him she’s arrived home.

Chris was silent. Bhumi walked inside the room, gently sitting on the bed. “Asha really misses you. She keeps asking why you don’t want to see her.” Chris sucked in a breath before letting out a sob. “I miss her too. But I don’t want her to see me like this.” “There is no shame in grieving.”

“Daddy?” Chris tensed and Bhumi turned, seeing Asha in the open doorway. Bhumi signaled her over. “Your Daddy is very sad, maybe you can cheer him up by telling him about how your school day was.”

Bhumi helped her sit on the bed, Chris managed to move to sit up, smiling sadly when he saw her face. Asha frowned. “Why are you sad daddy?” Chris swallowed the lump in his throat down. “I just miss papa.” “Don’t be sad, papa will be back. You said he’s had to go help another planet like we did the other ones.” Chris kept himself from crying, he hated he lied to her but he didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. “Yeah sweetie, I know. I just miss him a lot. It’s like I have a rain cloud over my head that won’t go away.”

Asha crawled into his lap. “Can I tell you about my day?” Chris wrapped his arms around her. “Of course love, tell me, how was your day?”

It was enough to get Chris smiling even a little, enough to get him out of the room to eat a small portion of dinner that Bhumi had cooked. Although he wasn’t fully accustomed to human food, it wasn’t uncommon on Gemini either. He’s learned to make a few simple dishes of Macaroni and cheese and spaghetti, a grilled cheese even for days Chris isn’t able to come out and Asha needs a small meal.

Once Asha was in bed Chris started to go back to his own room when Bhumi stopped him gently, touching his wrist. “Why don’t you stay in my bed tonight? I’m sure being alone isn’t helping you.” He’s asked him this nearly every week, hoping Chris would allow him to share beds. He’s sure just having a solid presence in bed would help, make it less lonely.

Chris didn’t look at him at first. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t shake it. It’s like I told Asha. It’s like this rain cloud is over my head, drenching me and it won’t leave.” Bhumi walked closer, fully holding his hand now, gently. “We can find help. A therapist. There’s no shame in wanting help.” “They’re gonna want me to take medication, I can’t afford that, I didn’t even have a job.”

“Then I will pay for it. I have more than enough. Please, I urge you to seek help. If not your sake but for your daughters.” Chris felt his eyes water and voice get thick. “Ok. We can look in the morning. I’m sorry, I’m such a burden.” Bhumi gently wrapped his arms around his friend. “Shh. You are no burden. I still think you shouldn’t be alone.” Chris agreed and went about the motions of brushing his teeth and dressing for bed, feeling something so agonizingly wrong, something missing from this situation that’s happened countless times.

Douglas wasn’t here.

He wasn’t here to tease him about his skincare routine, or how anal he gets about brushing his teeth. He wasn’t here to kiss away his annoyance at the reading, he wasn’t here to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything is going to be ok.

He barely noticed when he dropped his tooth brush, sobbing against the sink counter. It felt like his chest was caving in, the one thing keeping it together no longer there.

It’s been six months and he still feels like it happened hours ago.

Bhumi came in quickly, rushing to him and hugging him close, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Eventually he let Bhumi lead him to bed where he held him, letting him cry himself into a restless sleep.

The next day, when Asha was in school, Chris was back to staying in bed, not getting out and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Bhumi worries he may be suicidal, even if he hasn’t said anything or acted on any thoughts. He let Chris stay in bed while he searched through friends and doctors for a therapist on their planet who can help and hopefully have a medication that’s compatible with a human body.

But if any are not Bhumi has no qualms about leaving the planet to go back to Chris’s home world Of earth. He can easily transfer his money and get it changed over to American dollars but that’s a two week trip, even with the fastest transport they can find.

He was brought out is his thoughts and the tablet in his hands as he saw Chris walking as if he hadn’t been in his room the entire day. He greeted him. “I see you’re up and walking.” Chris ignored him a he went to the kitchen, almost in a daze. Bhumi followed, seeing Chris go to the knives that are on their stand.

Bhumi tensed, walking closer, treating him like a frightened animal. “Chris, please, put the knife down.” Chris held the pairing knife with a shaky hand, tears falling down his face.

“I can’t do this anymore. Im a burden to you, to Asha. I’m just a waste of space. I just want to be with Douglas again.” He said, voice cracking as he brought the knife to his neck, pressing it in gently but not drawing blood.

Bhumi was terrified. He didn’t know what to say that could bring Chris down from his episode. “Please, Chris don’t do this. You are not a waste of space, so far from it.” Chris didn’t seem satisfied as the knife remained at his neck. Bhumi tried another direction. “Do you really want Asha to lose both her dads? She may not know Douglas is dead but she will know you are and she will be left alone without any family. Please, your daughter needs you.”

Chris seemed to crumble, sucking on lungfuls of air as the hand holding the knife slowly came down. Bhumi walked closer, taking the knife out of his hand quickly, wrapping him in his arms. Chris sobbed into his shoulder. “Oh god…I need help…”  
——————————

The first thing that went through Douglas mind is where he was and how he got there.

He had a hard time making anything out, his vision blurry and making everything into doubles. Everything hurt on him. He groaned as he tried to move but when he did it sent sharp bolts of pain up his back, making him cry out and whimper.

God, what was broken? Everything? He did a small self-assessment and found his ribs (at least a few of them) were broken, feeling the bone grind together painfully when he tried to move. His legs were nothing but burning and throbbing pain, they’re probably both broken. He passed out shortly after waking up in the wreckage of his ship.

When he woke again he felt numb yet achy with lights too bright, making his eyes hurt. Where was he? How did he even get here?

The door to his room opened and he finally figured it out. A hospital. I’m in a hospital. A woman had walked in, light blonde hair, blue eyes so bright they looked liked they glowed. The only thing that gave her away not being human is certain portions of her face.

Her nose too smooth and ears non-existent and fingers extremely long and slender. “We weren’t sure if you were ever gonna wake up, glad to see you did.” Douglas spoke, weakly. “W-where am I?” He said with a stutter.

“You’re in our hospital. A few hikers found you, they thought you were native at first glance. They contacted emergency services and they brought you here. Honestly, it’s a miracle you survived at all, let alone getting you to the hospital.” “H-h-how b-b-bad?” He felt frustrated, why couldn’t he talk right? “Like I said, it’s a miracle you’re even alive. You’ve been in a coma for two months, first and most troubling is you suffered a pretty severe concussion, it’s likely the reason you have a stutter and we are hopeful that we can help that with speech therapy. The rest is broken bones, contusions, three broken ribs. Just rest while I get your doctor.”

While Douglas was alone he tried to think about how he got here. He can’t remember a thing other than waking up in a wreckage of twisted metal and trees.

The doctor came in, looking just as similar to the nurse. “Good to see your awake, I’m going to ask a few questions and see how bad that concussion is. Do you know your name?” The doctor was glad they have some form of knowing who is is. Douglas having had his wallet on him when the ship crashed.

“D-D-Douglas T-T-T- Thompson.” “Age?” “T-Thirty T-Two.” “Year you were born?” Douglas drew a blank. “Uhhh..” the doctor smiled. “It’s Alright if you don’t know. A concussion as severe as our machine picked up, it’s very likely to have memory issues. Your ID said you had a spouse, do you know their name?” “I-I-I’m married?” “It’s what your ID says and we did take a gold band off your left ring finger. Do you know their name?” Douglas frowned, feeling awful for not remembering. “N-No.”

The doctor nodded, typing it on the hospitals portable computer. “It’s alright. As your brain heals your memories should come back as well, at least we hope so.” Douglas frowned. What happened and who did he leave behind?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chris sighed as he took in the site of Manhattan from the docking platform. “Never thought I’d be back here.” Asha was holding his hand tightly as she looked around. Several people stopped to stare at them as they walked. Chris brought her closer to himself. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” Bhumi frowned. “I know it may be difficult but the therapists here can help you better than my planet.” “I know. I’m just worried for Asha. I’m not sure how Earth has changed or if they even welcome those like you and Asha.” “They must welcome us to some extent if they have space transportation. But let’s stop thinking like that, we have a busy day.”

Chris hated how people stared at Asha. She was so different, he’s not even sure if aliens like her have come to earth like they have.

They managed to get a hotel room while Bhumi looked for a house and temporary visas for he and Asha.Chris knew he would need to update his own forms of ID, god this was a nightmare of paper Work. It almost made him forget why they were here in the first place.

Once they were officially in their hotel room Chris felt his anxiety hit him so hard he nearly collapsed, using the wall for support as he gasped and felt his eyes water. Everything felt so small, the room felt small, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when he felt warm arms wrap around him, letting him gasp and stutter into his shoulder.

Bhumi held him, gently rubbing circles on his back and feeding him soft words. “Shhh it’s ok. I got you, everything’s going to be ok.” Chris sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his entire being shake with his anxiety attack. “No. No it won’t be. We have so much to do, so much to do butI don’t think I can do this.” “You can, I promise you are so much stronger than you think.”

Asha watched as her father fell apart in their friends arms, feeling her own purple eyes water over as well, feeling just as scared. “Daddy, are we going to be ok?” Chris swallowed down his tears. Seeing Asha standing a small distance away from them looking terrified. He pushed past his anxiety enough to go out of Bhumis arms and kneeling to Asha as he hugged her. “If Bhumi says we are then we’ll be ok. I’m sorry I made you scared. Actually this is why we’re here. Cause daddy gets scared a lot.”

Asha sniffled. “I get scared too. I get scared that I won’t see papa again.” Chris felt his heart shatter hearing her say that. He could only go along with it as his eyes watered over, feeling like they may never stop. “Me too sweetheart.”

Douglas was making a fairly speedy recovery but his memories never showed. His bones were healing nicely along with any deep cuts and contusions. The doctors let him walk around the hospital, with supervision and a walker.

One of the nurses stopped to greet him, she was Andromen with large purple eyes and pearly skin and three fingers on each hand. “Hello Douglas, how are you are doing today?” Douglas just continued to stare, why did she catch his interest? He felt there was a memory trying to get through the fog of brain damage but it never showed.

He just swallowed the feeling down and smiled. “I-Im d-d-doing Ok.” She smiled. “I see your up and walking, that’s good progress. I gotta go deliver some medication, I’ll see you later.” “S-s-see ya.” He blushed, feeling embarrassed about the stutter but she smiled and waited while he said his goodbye before she left.

He got to the sun room, telling the doctors that he wanted to sit here for a while.

The planet was beautiful and the sun was setting, making deep purples and golds. He stared at the first star that showed itself, wishing he could be up there, in the stars. Something told him he was and that was how he got into the mess he’s in but that memory was lost in the fog of brain damage as well.

The nurse from before, the Andromen with purple eyes walked in. “Douglas, are you ok?” She asked as she walked closer, sitting in a seat across from him. He looked at her. Something about her made him ache. Like he was missing something. “I-I-I can’t r-r-remember. I-I-I d-don’t know w-w-what I l-l-left b-b-behind.”

She frowned. “I know it’s hard. I can’t imagine not knowing what happened. I know it’s frustrating but I believe your memories will come back. In time. Would you like some tea?” “Y-y-y-“ Douglas couldn’t get out the word “yes” so he just groaned and nodded. She smiled sweetly. “Ok. I’ll be right back.”

He hated that he couldn’t speak properly. It took so much longer to get his voice out and known. Maybe he should just learn sign language and never speak again. It made him so frustrated he wanted to cry. But he didn’t. He just felt defeated as he stared at the night sky, the moon large in the sky, the planets moon was as big as the planet itself so the moon was nearly engulfing the sky now.

She nurse came back fifteen minutes later with a tray of hot tea and cups. She set it down and poured some for them both. “How do you like your tea?” “T-t-two S-s-sugar.” He looked over at her as she nodded, placing two spoonfuls of sugar in it…or at least this planets equivalent.

She handed the mug to him. “Here.” He took it gently. “T-t-thank Y-y-you.” She smiled as she sat with a mug of her own. “It’s no problem. I’m in my off time, I don’t mind spending it with you. I’d actually love to get to know you, I’ve never met a human before. No offense.” Douglas laughed but winced, feeling his wrapped rib cage. She smiled sadly. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” He smiled at her. “W-w-what’s Y-y-our name?” “Aahana.” Douglas smiled. “I-it’s -p-p-p-pretty.” “Thank you. I like your name as well.”

It was late on earth. In Manhattan it was nearly midnight but the town never seemed to sleep, cars still on the road at an avid pace.

Asha had fallen asleep hours ago after dinner while Bhumi did what he could to find a more permanent residence. Chris was on a chair, blanket wrapped around him thanks to Bhumi as he looked at the city he never though he would be back in. Hell, he never thought he’d see earth again.

But here he is. Back on earth, in Manhattan with a daughter and dead husband.

He found the hotel rooms mini bar and had started drinking the little wine bottles first.

Bhumi came over to him, using a laptop they managed to buy (and Bhumi to learn it) wanting to show a home he thinks is good. “Chris, I think I found a good place for us.” Chris was silent as he held the wine bottle, staring at the Never sleeping city.

Bhumi presses on, hoping it could help Chris even a little. It may be months before they can get a therapist appointment. “It’s three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a dining room that overlooks Central Park. Don’t you think that would be a beautiful view to have dinner with?” Chris just nodded, eyes welled with tears. Bhumi saw the several wine bottles that were fallen under the nice chair. A bottle of wine still in his hand, even if it was a “mini.”

“Chris, you know you shouldn’t be drinking in the state you’re in.” He gently took the bottle out of Chris’s hand. Chris held it. “No. I just want this to go away. I just want to feel better.” “I know but inebriating yourself won’t help. How about I make us some tea? You can tell me all about this city and then we can visit the house tomorrow?” “Sure.” Chris agreed to with no fanfare or enthusiasm. Just defeat and melancholy.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Chris felt like he was a puppet. He was getting ready to go see this place Bhumi found that sounds like it would be perfect for them. Close to the schools, across from the park and everything they need is within a few blocks with countless taxis and Uber’s around with a click of a button.

But he could bring himself to feel good about it or excited. He felt weighed down, like he has to wind himself up like a mechanical doll to get along today. He straightened his tie as Bhumi got Ashas coat on, to protect her from the chilly air of October. “Chris, are you ready? The appointment is in a half hour.”

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat, he should be doing this with Douglas. Finding a home of their own on earth, finding the right school and everything else that came from having such a domestic life. “Yes. Coming.”

He walked out of the bathroom, getting his own coat. Asha smiled, going to Chris, holding his hand. Chris smiled weakly, not wanting her to have to see him so broken. “Ready love?” “Yeah! I can’t wait to see our new home!”

Chris smiled and let out a breath, seeing Bhumi ready in his own suit and coat. They got a taxi and managed to get across town with five minutes to spare. Chris thanked his lucky stars they were on time.

They got to the apartment complex, walking into the lobby, having it feel more like a hotel than apartment. It was gold everywhere, shining and lining everything it could. Chris felt himself recoil at the sight, reminding him of his old life. Of his strict parents, how nothing was his, the nights he would hold his father’s gun to his head-“Chris? Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?”

Chris looked at Bhumi, feeling his breath coming too fast, stuttering as tears fell from his eyes. He felt his face, feeling them, when did he go into a panic attack?

Bhumi had his arms around him, talking to the woman behind the counter. “Miss, may I have a cup of water please? For him?” She nodded. “Of course. I’ll be right back.”

Asha looked at Chris, looking worried. “Daddy, are you ok?” Bhumi spoke for him as he gently brought him to sit on a close sofa. “He’s just scared again sweetie, that’s all. He’ll be ok.” Asha frowned as Chris kept half sobbing, half taking in gulpfuls of air with Bhumi rubbing his back and holding him close.

  
The woman came over with a water bottle. “Here, right from the fridge so it should be nice and cool.” Bhumi took it gently. “Thank you miss.” He opened it and gave it to Chris. “Here, drink.” Chris took the water, nearly drinking the whole thing in four gulps before catching his breath, feeling a little more better but embarrassed. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I should have controlled my anxiety better.” Bhumi frowned. “You have nothing to apologize about. It’s not your fault.”

“Excuse me? Are you Bhumi and Chris?” Bhumi looked up. “Yes.” There was a young man, blonde hair, blue eyes and made Chris heart ache and eyes water. “I’m Caleb, your realtor. Did you still want to see the place or is this a bad time?” Chris spoke up quickly, wiping his eyes. “No. Now is fine. Sorry, just a bad day.” “No worries. I can take you now if you like.”

Asha got up, holding Chris hand as they stood, Caleb saw her, eyes curious. “Is this the daughter you were telling me about?” Chris held her a little closer. “Yes. This is my daughter. Asha. She’s Andromen.” Caleb smiled. “She’s adorable. I’ve never seen eyes so big..or purple. Hi Asha.” He waved to her. She smiled shyly but waved back with her three fingered hand. Caleb smiled. “Alright. I think we can get this show on the road, if you would follow me.”

There apartment was on the sixth floor, on the side facing the park and city streets. Chris held Ashas hand as Caleb opened the door. “Here we are. It’s three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it has a lovely view of Central Park-“ Caleb went on, talking about the place as Bhumi stayed and listened to him, Chris letting Asha lead him around. The front door had a small entry way before coming into the kitchen, it was cozy yet somehow spoke of wealth with high ceilings and accenting white paint scheme with light blues.

It was furnished well, everything was just right. Lots of time went into designing the place.

They went into the living room which had a large window overlooking Central Park. Asha ran over, wanting to look outside. “Wow! Daddy look! I see the park!” Chris smiled weakly, walking over to her, sitting on the white couch. “I see love. It’s beautiful this time of year. Here on earth when it starts to get cold the leaves on the trees change from green to red and oranges.” “Why’s that?” Asha asked.

“Because the leaves are dying off. It’s too cold for them.” Asha frowned, looking sad. “They die?” “Yes but don’t worry. In the spring they start to grow again and come back. It’s the trees natural cycle.” “Oh. Can we go to the park later?” “Maybe. We’ll see how late things go. Buying a new home can be very hard.” “And this home doesn’t fly like our other one. Will papa bring it back?” Chris felt his heart shatter, thinking the painmay never stop. “I’m sure he will.” He lied.

It was an hour later when Bhumi came in with Caleb in toe. “It’s done. This is gonna be our home.” Asha smiled brightly. “really?!” Caleb chuckled. “Yes. It’s all yours.” Asha got up, going to Bhumi. “Which room is going to be mine?” “We haven’t figured that out yet. We still have a lot of shopping to do.” Chris felt exhausted already and it was barely noon. It was another half hour of being at their new apartment of singing papers and thanking god most of the apartment was furnished. That’s less trouble for them, he really didn’t want to have to spend the time and money having to rebuild a home from the ground up.

But they did need groceries, get what little belongings they had back at the hotel and shop for cookware and other necessities. When the keys were in Bhumis hand he looked at Chris. “Before we go shopping why don’t you show me a little bit of the city? See the park? Asha is very excited.” Chris gave a weak smile. “Ok. Sounds nice. I could use the fresh air. I have to admit, this place is nice. It’s fancy but cozy. I would have given anything for this sort of life when I was a child. My parents mansion was so large you could get lost trying to go to the bathroom.” Bhumi held out his hand to help him up off the couch. “Tell me more about yourself at the park?” “Ok. I promise.”

Chris and Bhumi both held Ashas hands on either side of her as they walked out of the apartment building, managing to get across lanes of traffic and to the park.

It was fairly chilly, making Chris shiver even with his coat. Bhumi took his coat off, placing it over Chris’s shoulders. “Here.” Chris frowned. “But you’ll be cold.” “Actually I won’t. My people on Gemini are very hot bloodied and can tolerate the cold much better than most. Asha on the other hand might be more at risk as Andromens are made for heat, not the cold, even if their skin is fair.” Chris nodded. “I remember reading that in her medical folder.”

Chris’s eyes suddenly my got wide. “Oh god, all of her paper work, it was on the ship when Douglas took it.” “She’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, I have the medics papers from when she was in the hospital from the incident. It’s not much but it’s enough to get by and to confirm, legally you are her father.” Chris swallowed his anxiety down. “Oh. Ok.”

Asha looked around in awe, still holding tightly to Chris’s hand. All the trees were so pretty and there were gardens as well. Asha saw the flowers. “Wow! Daddy what are those?!” Chris saw the orange mums she was looking at that was Planet from some charity project. “Those are flowers Asha. Those particular ones are called mums.” “Can I go see them?” “Go ahead but don’t go off too far.” “I won’t!” She said as she let go, running over to the flowers.

Bhumi smiled as he saw Asha, looking at Chris. “You promised you would tell me about yourself.” Chris gave a weak smile. “I did. It not a very happy story. Well, some parts are.” They sat down on a nearby bench, Chris’s hands on his pockets as he watched Asha smell and touch each flower. “My family was very rich. nearly billionaires. It was old money, full of traditions to uphold and ways to look and how to act, it was like prison. Any money I made, be it in a birthday card or job,it wasn’t mine, it was hard to get my own bank account but after law school I managed to start making my own money so I could leave someday, away from them. Practicing law wasn’t as great as I thought it would be. I thought I would get to help people but the people I ended up defending were often those I’d rather see rot in a jail cell. My coworker told me that if I wanted to help people I should have stayed in medical school.” “Do you still want to help people?”

Chris sighed. “I don’t know. My mind is too hurt to think of anyone else right now, other than you and Asha and I’m already failing at that.” Bhumi brought his arm around Chris’s shoulders. “You are not failing us.” “Don’t sugarcoat it. There is sometimes week between when I see Asha, forcing you to raise her. I know I can be a burden.” He said, his eyes watering over as he wiped the tears away quickly.

“But I know it is not entirely your fault. You have your issues, you are seeking help for them. You would be a burden if you didn’t seek help and used your disadvantage as a crutch.”Chris sniffled. “I suppose you have a point. I still feel like shit about it.” Asha walked over, buffer of orange mums in her hand. “Here daddy, I picked these for you.” Chris smiled weakly, taking the flowers gently. “Thank you love. We should be going. We have a lot of shopping to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
September 2054

Chris looked at the clock. It was nearly 8:30, Douglas likely lost track of time building his ship.

Chris sighed. It got lonely but he supported his future husbands hobbies (and soon their home) he’s building.

He decided to bring dinner to him. Not the first time, he tries not to make a habit of it, giving Douglas more reason to come home at a reasonable time.

He put on the radio, humming and singing along as he made herb crusted pork chops, green beans and microwave mashed potatoes. He put them in containers for he and Douglas and put them in a bag before walking out the door, making sure he has an extra set of keys.

When he got to the junkyard he saw the gate open and could faintly hear Douglas singing with his radio. He smiled as he followed it.

He saw Douglas inside where the bridge is, working with wires and circuitry. Chris smiled as he walked inside the ship and to the bridge. “Surprise love.” Douglas smiled as he saw Chris. “I smell food.” “That is because I brought you dinner.” He got the containers and forks out and handing some to his boyfriend. Douglas took them happily. “Sorry, I got so in a zone, these wires have been trouble for months.” Chris sat in the second chair on the bridge, getting his own dinner out. “I’m glad you finally worked through the problem.”

They both ate dinner in a comfortable silence between them. Nothing but the radio and the sound of crickets.

Douglas perked up as “uptown girl” came on. “It’s our song! I’ve forgotten to tell you I found one!” He chuckled as he put his food down, turning the radio up.

Chris smiled, laughing lightly. “It’s about a girl, your very aware I am not a girl.” Douglas got up, taking Chris’s food away to help him up by both hands to dance. Chris nearly rolled his eyes but those bright, happy blue eyes and big smile kept him from being annoyed.  
“No but I can change the lyrics a bit.”

As they danced to the song Douglas sang his version to Chris.  
“Uptown guy  
He’s been living in his uptown world  
I bet he’s never had a backstreet guy  
I bet his mama never told him why  
I'm gonna try for an uptown guy  
He’s been living in his white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now hes looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am”

Chris was full out belly laughing, nearly snorting as Douglas sang to him, dancing in their ship to the stars, to their home. “Douglas, you are unbelievable sometimes.” Douglas smiled as he leaned in, grinning as he kissed his boyfriend. “Still our song.” “Fine. Guess there’s no fighting it.”  
Douglas smiled as he pulled back. “You know I just got the bedroom finished. After we’re done eating you want to see it? Maybe break it in a little?” Douglas said with a grin.

Chris smiled, looking coy. “Only if I can top you this time.” “Yes please.” Douglas answers, blushing but looking excited as they went back to their dinners and ate, only now instead of a comfortable silence, a heavy anticipation filled the air between them.

Once their dinners were done Douglas took his hand as Chris stood. “I’ll give you the grand tour.” Chris smiled as Douglas led.

He showed the living room, soon-to-be dining room and lastly, their bedroom. Chris got a glimpse of the bedroom before Douglas had him pinned against the closed door, kissing him.

Chris moaned into the kiss, hating how short he was compared to his Greek god of a boyfriend. Douglas stared kissing down his neck, panting. “I want you to fill me up, stretch me out.” Chris shuddered. “Oh fuck…yes..” Douglas was starting to lick and suckle around the shell of his ear, a hand tangling in brown hair and another gripping his ass. “And I want you to fuck me nice and hard, I want the world to know I’m yours.” Chris moaned, feeling his cock had gone from somewhat interested at dinner to hard and throbbing in the few seconds Douglas had him pinned.

Chris looked up in his eyes, nearly panting. “Then get on the bed.” Douglas kissed him deeply one last time before he went to the bed, laying face up but sat up on his elbows as Chris came closer.

As Chris leaned down, kissing him he asked “do we have supplies?” Douglas grinned. “In the drawer.” Chris chuckled softly. “You were waiting for this.” “Of course I was.” Chris looked in the drawer next to the bed and saw he did have lube, condoms and a cockring. They had never used one but talked about it.

Chris looked at Douglas. “A cock ring?” Douglas blushed. “Yeah. I bought it last week but I wanted it to be a surprise for when we broke the bedroom in.” “Did you want to use it now? We’ve never used them.” “Id like to try.” Chris nodded. “You’ll use the safeword if it’s too much?” Douglas smiled. “Of course.”

Chris smiled, nodding. “Ok. Let’s get this back to where we were.” Chris straddled him, kissing Douglas deeply. Douglas smiled into it before melting, falling back on the bed completely.

Chris’s hands made their way up his oil stained tee shirt, feeling his hard work in his soft abs, feeling the curves of each one as he brought the shirt off him.

Douglas helped, shimming out of it as Chris got it off, throwing it to the floor. As Chris started getting his jeans off, gently kissing and sucking the boxer covers cock of his boyfriend, Douglas panted out. “You’re over dressed.” Chris chuckled as he got his shoes, socks and jeans off, throwing them with the discarded shirt. “I’ll be naked with you soon enough.”

Once Douglas was just in his boxers, Chris could see the head of his hard cock just barely sticking out of the hole. Chris took his chance to completely unravel him. He started with his nipples, suckling one while playing with the other. Douglas was already cursing and panting in pleasure. “Shit!..fuck..that feels good.” Chris moved lower, taking the boxers away quickly and taking Douglas in his mouth.

Douglas gasped, his hands staying firmly on the sheets, knowing Chris doesn’t like his head being held while he is going down on him. But it was such a temptation.

Chris swirled his tongue and bobbed his head and Douglas became a mess, moaning and shuddering. Feeling the familiar heat start to gather in his belly. His hips started to thrust tiny thrusts into his mouth and that’s when Chris moved away. “I have an idea while I get undressed.” Douglas was panting. “Yeah?” “Do you have a dildo in here?” “Yeah, it’s in the bottom drawer.” Chris went further up Douglas and kissed him. “Because I want you to fuck yourself on it, cock ring on, while I undress.” Douglas bit his lip. “Fuck..yeah. Let’s..let’s do that.”

Chris got to work, lubing Douglas cock up, his hand stoking just a little longer than necessary as he got the cock ring, placing it gently around the head of his penis, clamping down and keeping him from coming, unless Chris took it off.

Chris got the dildo out, handing Douglas the lube and the dildo. “Here. Put on a show for me. And make sure you enjoy yourself.” Douglas blushed but smiled, sitting up. “How do you want me? Hands knees or something?” Chris smiled as he moved back. “Whatever is most comfortable for you but also showing everything.”

Douglas grinned. “Got it.” As he moved, sitting on his knees, lube in hand as he got some on his finger, starting to prepare himself for the dildo.

Chris watched as he started with unbuckling his pants, watching Douglas prepare himself, panting with the effort.

By the time Chris had gotten rid of his pants and boxers, he started to take his shirt off, seeing Douglas start to impale himself, groaning and panting as the large plastic penis breached his entrance, inch by inch. Chris moved to get a better angle to see.

  
He moaned as he saw the dildo disappear into Douglas’s greedy entrance before it was gone. Douglas was moaning as it hit his prostate, starting to thrust himself on it, the muscles in his abs and thighs clenching and tensing with the effort.

Chris bit his lip, watching his boyfriend fuck himself was the hottest thing he’s seen. He stroked himself slowly but he could feel the tension and heat in his belly, the itch of pleasure spiking up and down his spine every time he sees that purple plastic disappear into Douglass ass.

Chris cursed, going to Douglas and kissing him, holding his head in his hands roughly. Douglas moaned, loudly into the kiss. Chris panted. “Color?” “Green. Very green. Please…I want you to fuck me now.” He begged and Chris felt so weak against it. “Lay flat on your back. I’ll take care of you love.” Douglas moved, feeling a jolt of a pleasure from the dildo shifting inside him as he moved.

Chris moved, placing a pillow underneath Douglass rear and lower back, getting a perfect view of his stretched and sloppy entrance. Chris took a good hold of he flared end and pulled it out before thrusting it back in.

Douglas gasped, moaning, hands gripping the pillow at his head. “Oh god…Chris..more..” Chris shuddered as he kept fucking his boyfriend with the purple plastic, kissing up and down his stomach as Douglas came undone. “I could do this all night to you..you look so beautiful like this. Laid out and wanting. Fuck…I could come just from the sight of you.” Douglas moaned, whiny and breathy. His cock was throbbing, he could feel it. He needed to come, he knew as soon as the ring came off he have one hell of an orgasim. “Oh fuck..Chris..”

Chris felt his control snap as he took the dildo out and lubed up His own cock, bringing Douglass hips around his own, cock ready at his entrance. “Douglas, color?” Douglass groaned. “It’s fucking green, now fuck me already.” Chris didn’t hesitate as he started to move in, inch by inch, finding the dildo did a good job of stretching him out. Douglas moaned low as he felt every inch of Chris enter him. Chris may not be very big but what he lacked in width he gained in length. He swore Chris had to be eight inches but he always forgets to ask, the only times he thinks about it is when he’s balls deep inside Douglas before he can fuck his brains out.

Once Chris was flush and balls seated carefully in Douglass ass, he stared to thrust, slowly, gaining speed and confidence before positioning hard and fast and Douglas moaning like a whore.

Douglas was nearly crying with the need to come but dear god it felt so good. Every thrust felt like an electrical bolt shooting up his spine, delivering white hot pleasure through his entire being. Chris moaned, feeling he won’t last. “Douglas, I’m taking the cock ring off. “ “fuck…yes…I want to feel you come inside me.” Chris moaned as he leaned down, kissing him, his thrusts a little slower as he focused on taking the ring off his boyfriends cock.

Douglas felt everything at once then. He gasped, nearly crying out as he felt Chris hit his prostate with each thrust, it took only three before he shot his load so hard he nearly blacked out but not before he felt Chris come inside him, groaning as he pumped his seed further nto Douglas, feeling it jerk with the effort inside him.

Douglas must have actually blacked out because he woke up to Chris waking him up, looking worried. “Oh thank god, are you ok? You weren’t waking up.” Douglas groaned, feeling everything hurt in the best way. “I’m fine babe. Just…I haven’t come that hard…ever. Just blacked out.” “Does that mean it was good?” Chris asked, looking worried. Douglas chuckled as he brought him to lay down, holding him close. “Good? I blacked out because it felt so fucking good. We are so doing this again.” Chris smiled. “Good. I was worried it was going to hurt you.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It took weeks to finally settle in and have their apartment feel like home. Chris still struggled with his depression and gave Bhumi the math that one or both of them will need a good job, Bhumi’s money from Gemini can only lasts so long, especially with rent, schools, grocery and taxi bill, unless Chris starts driving again, which is another expense.

Bhumi held Chris arms in the kitchen. “We will be fine. I promise. I was an engineer on Gemini, I’m sure I can find a similar job here, I have all my paper work. We’ll figure something out.” Chris frowned, still worried any day they’ll be evicted for some reason or another. “I know but I’m just saying, this town is very expensive and this reserve we have can only last so long.” “And I’m telling you, I know. I will find a job as soon as possible, I promise. Did the school get back to you about Asha?”

Chris sighed. “Yeah. They’re worried she may be bullied because she would be the only non-human in the school but are willing to give us an interview.”  
“That’s great. When is it?” “Tomorrow. I hope they accept her. I hope she isn’t bullied either, are we doing the right thing? Putting her in a school full of human children when she’s the odd one out?” Chris hated this. That feeling of something missing was back. He should be having this conversation with Douglas.

“There is a good chance she may be bullied but it’s not something you get away from in life.” “True, people barely like their fellow humans let alone a non-human but maybe the upcoming holiday can help her fit in.” Bhumi raised an eyebrow. “Holiday?” “Yes. Halloween is at the end of the month.” “What’s Halloween?” Bhumi asked.

Chris chuckled weakly. “Sorry. I forgot you’re not from earth. Halloween is an earth holiday, I think it’s world wide where kids and adults alike dress up in costumes. Kids go “trick or treating” door to door and they get a candy for it.” Bhumi was quiet. “That sounds rather strange. How did such a custom start?”

Chris sighed. “I’ll make us some tea while I explain.” Bhumi smiled. “That sounds lovely. We should explain to Asha as well. I’ll get her, I think she’s just watching cartoons.”

Chris moved about his new kitchen, starting the electric tea kettle, feeling a small loss that it wasn’t a stove tea kettle, not like at home, in space, with Douglas-

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he got two mugs and two tea packets.

Asha came in, Bhumi helping her sit at the White Island. “Bhumi says you have to talk to us?” Chris turned, finding it easier each day to bury his depression with a smile. He smiled at Asha as he moved to the island, resting his hands on it. “Yes. There is an earth holiday coming up that you will be able to be part of. We all will.” “Really?! What is it?”

“It’s Halloween. I was just telling Bhumi about it. On October 31st kids like you go door to door, asking for candy saying trick or treat while dressed in a costume.” Asha giggled. “That sounds silly!” Chris laughed lightly with her. “It is sometimes but it’s a lot of fun.” Bhumi looked at Chris. “How did it start?”

“Well my history on it may not be 100%, feel free to research it yourself but the reason it started was to scare away demons and ghosts. You see people would dress as scary things like monsters and according to that the monsters and ghosts and demons would see themselves and become scared themselves and thus wouldn’t bother us.” Asha spoke up. “That’s why people dress in costumes?” “Yes. We also carve pumpkins. They’re a large plant that you can carve faces into. I’m not sure how that started but it’s a lot of fun.” Asha smiled. “Can we carve a pumpkin daddy?!” Chris smiled. “Yes we can but it’s not for another three weeks. We have time.”

“Can adults dress up as well in costumes?” Bhumi asked. Chris nodded. “Yes, most adults have Halloween parties and just use it as an excuse to get drunk. Others will just have horror movie nights?” Bhumi raised an eyebrow again. “Horror movies?” Chris chuckled. “I have so much to teach you. Really? You didn’t have movies on Gemini? It was terraformed by the people of earth.” “True but not all of its customs made its way there. We do have movies and books but things like horror are forbidden.” “Well it’s not like that here. Here people like watching scary movies and getting scared.”

“Why would someone want to be scared?” Chris sighed. “It’s a long, psychological lecture.” “I’d love to know it, especially since I will be living on earth. It would be useful to understand the psychology of humans.”

The tea kettle whistles and Chris started pouring the tea into the mugs, turning and handing one to Bhumi over the island counter. “Ok, well there can be a number of reasons someone would want to be scared on purpose. Some people are just adrenaline junkies and love the adrenaline rush you get form being scared, others may enjoy the suspense of not knowing what’s going to happen and some just may not scare easily and just enjoy things that are dark and scary. That’s all I got. The rest you will have to research yourself.” Chris concluded as he sipped his tea.

Bhumi nodded, holding his tea cup in his hands. Asha had always gone back to her cartoons in the living room. “Humans are fascinating.”

Douglas was doing very well on the planet he was on. He was finally able to walk without supervision or a walker and most of his concussion was healed but his memories have yet to surface.

Since he was still technically recovering but able to walk around, they gave him the job as a candy stopper, giving out small treats and such to keep moral up among the hospital and to hopefully help his stuttering as he can socially interact with more people.

He came to the psych ward, giving the mail call of the day. He walked in, bag over his shoulder (it felt like a familiar action and didn’t know why)

He walked in, waving to one of the nurses with a smile before he got a letter out, calling out the name.  
“Chr-Chr-Chris?” His mind suddenly got flashed of brown hair, brown eyes and warm hands. It was fast, like he was seeing it from underwater, all flowy and choppy. He swallowed it down as one of the teens came over.

He was a species Douglas didn’t know but he was like his nurse earlier; almost white blonde hair, fair, white skin and extremely slender limbs. Douglas put on a smile. “H-h-h-Here Y-y-you go.” The kid, Chris smiled. “Thanks.” He took it back to his spot by the puzzles.

He got another letter out “j-j-J-“ but he didn’t get to call it out as one of the patients came over, tall as him but thin and looking angry. “J-J-Jason you mean?” He mocked. Douglas frowned, ignoring the hurt, hoping the kid will leave him alone if he gave him his letter. But as he handed it to him the kid took the letter and tore it up, letting it fall to the ground.

He then took the bag of letters roughly from Douglas who protested but didn’t fight back, not wanting to hurt him or get in trouble for hurting him. The kid emptied out the bag, letting the letters fall to the ground before staring at Douglas. “Well then..human. Pick it up.” The teen told him threateningly.

Douglas sighed, kneeling down to pick the letters and bag up when the kid had kicked him. He curled over in pain, wanting to protect his still healing ribs. “S-s-stop..” he barely got out before a few nurses held the kid back, hailing him away.

Douglas felt like a child. He was on the ground and bullied for a stutter. He felt a lump catch in his throat as he started to pick up each letter, placing them back in the bag.

“Here, I got it.” He looked up, see the Andromen nurse he became friends with, Aahana but he stuck to calling her Hana. “T-t-thank Y-y-you.” “It’s no problem. I’m sorry about him, he’s here on anger issues, if it wasn’t made obvious.” Douglas chuckled weakly as they gathered the letters up quickly and managed to deliver them. They walked back to the head nurses station where a radio was playing. She took the bag from him as a song came on.

He listened to it for a minute before he felt memories resourcing like a drowning man coming up for air. He held the desk in a white knuckle grip as “uptown girl” played. He knew it was strange such eart music was playing out here but also not surprised. Music is everywhere in every form.

He felt an anxiety attack starting as vision after vision bombarded his mind.  
When Hana came over, holding his arms gently and worried, he looked into her purple eyes and pearly skin and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him as other nurses stood around, wanting to help but unsure of what to do.

Hana held him tightly. “Douglas, what is wrong? What’s going on? Are you ok?” He Cried into her shoulder. “Asha.” “Asha?” “I have a daughter. Named Asha. She looks just like you.” Hana smiled. “Your memories are returning. That’s great! Let’s get you back in bed, you need to stay calm.”

He had a panic attack when he sat on the bed. Hana helping him breathe through it while the doctor attending him traveled to their floor.

Hana held his hand. “What triggered your memories?” Douglass voice was thick. “The radio. The song playing. Uptown girl. It’s our song.” “Our song?” She asked. “Me and my husband Chris. This is our song. When I told him it was he thought I was being an idiot but he loved me anyway. We danced and I made up my own lyrics. Oh god, he thinks I’m dead. Asha thinks I’m dead, I’ve left them behind.” “Why would they think you’re dead? What happened?”

Douglas shook his head as the doctor came in. “It’s a long story.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Chris held Ashas hand, Bhumi on the other side of her as they stood in front of the public school Asha may be going to soon.

Bhumi looked over at Chris, he looked a nervous wreck, he knew his anxiety was likely sky high. “Hey, we’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll accept Asha.” Chris sighed. “I know, I know. Let’s just get this interview over with. Com’on Asha.”

They walked inside the school, finding the office easily, going to the secretary. “Excuse me, I have an interview at 11:30 for Asha?” She smiled. “Last name?” “Thompson.” Chris said, feeling the ache of Douglas’s last name. He couldn’t bring himself to admit he should use his own last name.

She typed it in. “Yes, I see you here. Take a seat and the principal will be with you soon.” “Thank you.”

They sat down, Asha shot enough to swing her legs in the chair. Bhumi reaches out, holding Chris’s shaking hand. “Everything will be fine. We have all her papers, I’m sure they’ll love her.” Chris just nodded, taking in a deep breath.

It felt like an eternity yet came so fast when the principal open the door to his office. He was older, slightly balding but seemed pleasant. “Thompson?” Chris nodded as he stood, helping Asha stand as well, holding her hand. “Yes.” He smiled. “Please, come in. Is this Asha you told me about?” “Yes. Asha, say hello.” She waved, smiling. “Hi.” The principal smiled. “Hello sweetie. Well come inside.”

They walked inside the office, sitting down at the chairs. The principal got to his own, Chris seeing his name was principal Steven on his little name plaque.

“Do you have her papers?” Bhumi spoke up, handing him a folder. “Yes. These are her papers. Unfortunately we couldn’t bring originals due to family crisis.” The principal frowned. “House fire? My cousin went through the same, it’s awful.” Chris spoke quickly, going with the lie given to them, it was much easier to explain than the truth. “Yes. We lost so much. Luckily we still could come out with a few important papers. She had been in the hospital after the fire which is where most of it came from.” The principal nodded, looking it over and typing.

“And you Chris are her legal guardian?” “Yes.” He nodded as he continued to type. “Is this your partner?” Chris has a hard time answering, luckily Bhumi answered. “No, his partner left him unfortunately, I’m just a friend helping.” Asha spoke up. “Papa will be back though, he’s saving people like me.”

Chris wiped his eyes, feeling embarrassed for not having himself together. The principal just nodded to her. “I’m sure he will. You’re a very optimistic little girl.” “What’s op..op..opteemist mean?” Chris chuckled weakly. “It means you’re happy. You always look on the bright side of life.” “Oh.”

After a half hour of talking the principal has come to a decision. “Well on behalf of all of us at P.S.290, welcome to the school.” Chris smiled, relived this wasn’t wasted time. “Oh thank you so much.” “Not at all. Our school welcomes everyone. Diversity is encouraged here. Let me give you The tour and we can finish up the paper work.”

Chris held Ashas hand as the principal gave them a tour of the school. Asha looked around. “Wow.” The principal smiled Down at her. “Since she hasn’t finished kindergarten we can start her here, get a fresh start, learn some of earths customs and hopefully make some friends.” Asha looked up at him. “Customs? Like Halloween? Daddy was telling me that you dress in monster costumes on Halloween and get candy.” The principal chuckled. “Yes, that’s right and every Halloween season at the end of the month, closer to the holiday we have a Halloween parade where everyone can dress in costumes and show off along with getting snacks and candy.” Asha smiled. “This sounds like so much fun.”

The principal gently knocked on the door to the kindergarten class. The teacher was heard, muffled by the door. “Come in.”

The principal walked in with Chris, Asha and Bhumi following. The principal smiled to all the kids. “Hello kids.” “Hi principal Steven!” They all said, in semi-unison, some coming in late or early. “I’ve come here to introduce you to a new student starting on Monday. This young girl is Asha. Say hi Asha.”

Asha half hid behind Chris’s leg, waving. “Hi.” One of the girls raised her hand from her seat. The teacher, a young mousy girl called on her. “Yes Madison?” “Why doesn’t she have hair?” Chris spoke up, knowing it would have to be explained. “Asha comes from a planet called Aries. Her people are called Andromens and they are are like her, they don’t have hair and have only three fingers.”

The teacher smiled. “Welcome to the class Asha, I hope you’ll have a good time learning here. Everyone I want you all to give Asha a big, P.S.290 welcome! Ready? 1..2..3..say welcome Asha!” All the kids repeated the teacher. Asha felt a little better. They all seemed so excited to meet her.

Once at home Asha was nearly running around with her excitement. “Is tomorrow Monday daddy?!” Chris smile at her excitement. “No. It’s only Wednesday dear, you still have a few days to go.” She pouted, whining. “I want to go to school now!”

Chris laughed as he kneeled down to her from his spot in the kitchen. “You are the only person I know who is excited for school.” She frowned, worried. “Is that a bad thing?” Chris kissed her head, hugging her close. “No, it isn’t. Why don’t you go watch some cartoons while I get dinner together?” “Ok daddy.” She jogged away as Bhumi was coming into the kitchen.

Bhumi smiled. “She seems very excited.” Chris smiled weakly as he got ingredients out from the fridge. “I’ve never seen a child so excited for school.” “Are you going to look for a therapist now?” Chris closed the fridge door with a soft click. “Now that everything is settling, Yes. Have you looked for a job?”

“I’m looking on the computer but it’s hard to find an engineer job close to home. And who will accept a non-human. Even though the twelve planets were terraformed from earth, there are very little non-earthlings here.” “It’s very expensive. The planets might be connected but very little can afford it. I’ve read that stowaways are a problem with interstellar travel. But yes, after dinner I will look for a therapist. I’m doing ok but I can still feel my depression. I still feel the urge to just do nothing. But I can’t and I don’t know how I will be with the house empty of you and Asha.”

“Why don’t you find something to do?” Chris frowned. “I plan on finding my old law firm and asking for my job back.” Bhumi raised an eyebrow. “didn’t they drive you into your depression?” “Not them, the actual practice but it pays very well.” “I don’t think you should do that. Didn’t you say you went to medical school?” Chris huffed, choping celery. “I got through one year before I switched. I regret that now.” “Well why don’t you go back? Finish your medical school?” Chris have him a look. “How? I’d likely have to reapply like a senior in high school.” “So?” Chris stares at him. “I…” “it can wait until you’ve talked with your therapist but going back and finishing medical school, I think it’ll be good for you.” Chris nodded. “I suppose I’ll think about it.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re doing very well Douglas, I’m sorry our session is up today.” Douglas nodded to his speech therapist. “T-thank y-y-y-you.” “Sounds like you’re still having trouble with Ys. We can focus on that next session, ok?” Douglas nodded as he got up from his seat in her office.

They shook hands, he noticed her fingers were long enough to go well past his wrist, all these Nordics were like that; tall, slender and extremely long limbed with bright blonde hair and pale skin.

He walked out, being greeted by his nurse friend, Hana. She smiled. “Did your session go well?” “Y-y-y-yeah. She t-thinks I’m making g-good p-progress.” “I can tell. You only stuttered half your sentence, that’s very good.” “I’m still h-h-having p-problems with Ys.” “All in time. I’ve come to escort you to your other therapist.” Douglas smiled. “T-thanks.”

He got to the therapy room, Hana letting him in, following being. “Would you like some tea?” Y-y-y-Yes.” He cringed at himself but she just smiled and started the automatic tea maker in the room.

A few minutes later the hospitals psychologist walked in. He was Nordic as well, pale blonde hair, pale skin and long, slinger limbs hidden by his suit.

He smiled. “Ah, Douglas, how are your speech lessons going?” “G-good. She said I-I-I’m making p-p-progress.” “I can hear it.Hana, I’m sorry but you know the rules, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

She smiled, coming over to Douglas with a mug of tea. “I know. I was just finishing making him some tea. I’ll be back for him in an hour when your session is done.” Douglas smiled to her as she left. He blew on his tea to cool it down as the door closed.

The doctor smiled as he sat across from him. “Have you recovered more memories since our last session?” Douglas shook his head. “N-no. At least I-I-I d-d-don’t think so.” “Nothing triggered them this week? Other than what you’ve already remembered?” Douglas frowned. “N-no.”

“Can you tell me more about your husband?”

Douglas spoked as much as he could with his stutter, the doctor never getting inpatient for irritable with his lack of speech fluency.

He told him about how his brown hair always smells like mint because he takes a shower every night and his shampoo is mint. He told him how Chris still wants to dress nice, even in the deepest reaches of space, even if it’s just he and Douglas, he always dressed nicely. He told him how uptight he can be but also has a heart of gold that was born in the wrong family, then he told the doctor about Chris’s wealthy family and how he became so depressed, how they met, how they got married.

Douglas swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping tears away. “I-I-I miss h-h-him so m-m-much. I-I-I k-k-keep thinking h-h-he thinks I’m d-d-dead. I-I-is h-h-he ok?” “Is there a reason he wouldn’t be ok?” “H-h-he has d-d-depression. U-untreated.” “I can understand how you would worry but right now, even if he wasn’t ok, it’s out of your control and it might be time to move on and let him move on in return.”

Douglas felt his heart break. Could he never see his husband again? Never see Asha again? The therapist kept talking. “You can start a new life here. Get a job, meet the locals. I think it would be very good for you.” Douglas wiped his eyes. “I guess.”

Once their session was over, Hana was there waiting for him. She smiled as he walked outside the door. “How did your session go?” Douglas frowned, feeling the depression of missing his family weighing him down. “H-he suggests I M-m-move o-o-on and F-f-forget about -c-c-Chris.”

Hana frowned. “He may be right. You currently don’t have a job or money and are over billion light years away from Gemini. A trip like that would be suicide and expensive.” Douglas took in a heaving breaths, sitting down at the closest chair. “H-h-He t-t-t-thinks is d-d-dead.” Hana sat next to him. “I know and I’m sure he is mourning you just as you are mourning him. It may not be the answer you want but it might be best to let both of you move on.” Douglas hung his head, his shoulders shuddering as he started crying into his hands. Hana frowned, bringing her arms around him. “It’ll be alright. I promise.”

On earth it was Ashas first day of school. Chris was terrified and she was excited and Bhumi was just trying to help both of them.

The two walked her inside the school to her room where he could see other kids having just gotten there, putting the book bags away. Asha has her own princess book bag on her back as Chris kneeled down to her. “We’ll pick you up after school, you know what time that is?” He’s been working with her all week to understand the earth clock. She smiled. “Three o’clock.” “Good.” The school bell rang and Chris let out a shaky sigh. “Ok love, go enjoy your first day of school.” Asha hugged Chris with a smile before running inside.

Chris stood up, Bhumi behind him. “Hey, she’ll be ok.” Chris wiped his eyes. “I’m sure she will. She doesn’t even need me.” “Of course she needs you, come on, you have an appointment.”

On the way out as Chris was wiping his eyes with shaking hands a young woman with blonde hair caught up to him. “Hey, is it your little ones first day too?” Chris nodded. “Yes, she just started kindergarten, she’s non-human, I’m terrified how the kids will treat her. She’s never been to an earth school.”

She frowned. “It sounds rough but I’m sure she’ll be ok. My little one, James started his first day of third grade here. We just moved and had to transfer him here. It’s so hard to have to move, especially with a kid.” Chris nodded. “What’s your name?” “Shari.” Chris smiled weakly. “My name is Chris and this is my friend, Bhumi.” “ nice to meet you both. I hope to see you two around the school fuctions, it would be nice to hang around with someone as lost as I am here.” Chris chuckled. “I understand. I have to go but have a good day.”

Bhumi gently lead him out the front door to the taxi that drove them here. Bhumi smiled as he opened the door for him. “Now, to finally get you the help you need.” Chris took in a breath as he got into the yellow car, Bhumi following, typing in the address to the touch screen for the man driving.

Two hours later Chris walked out of the therapist office with a prescription slip for an anti-depressant and weekly visits.

Chris looked at the slip as the taxi drove them to the pharmacy. “I cant believe I’m actually on medication now. I’ve gone so long without it.” “With no coping mechanisms.” Chris looked at him. “No. Douglas was my coping mechanism.” His eyes watered as he looked away, feeling like a child. He continued his thoughts. “He always made sure to make me smile, I could listen to him for hours talk about space and what he needs to fix on the ship, even if I don’t understand a word he says. It was soothing. Just us and the vastness of space.” His voice broke as he sucked in a breath, trying to compose himself. Bhumi reaches over, holding his hand. “But he’s gone now and I know it hurts but you have to find a way to cope without him that doesn’t destroy yourself. You have Asha to think of and help raise into a smart young woman.” “I know. It’s just…will she even remember him when she’s older?” “Only time will tell.”

A voice came over the com through the privacy window. “Uh sorry to interrupt but we’re at the pharmacy.” Bhumi spoke up. “Thank you. We won’t be long. I’m sorry, you’ve been driving us around all day.” The driver shrugged. “You gotta do what you gotta do. I’m in no rush, do what you need to.” “Thank you.” He turned to Chris. “Let’s go get your medication.” Chris nodded as they got out of the taxi and into the pharmacy.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Chris was more nervous with everyday.

Asha was doing well in school and even had friends, Bhumi found a job within a half hour commute and Chris himself was doing much better with the introduction of his medication.

So good in fact he listened to both his therapist and Bhumi and enrolled in his old school, Columbia University, medical science. He enrolled for medical school, he was going to be a doctor.

That is, if they accept him.

It’s been two weeks, just barely making the deadline to enroll and they said he would get a letter in the mail within a week.

It’s been two.  
It was nearly Halloween and he had a lot for Asha to do and see.

He did some grocery shopping while Bhumi was at work to try to take his mind off things before having to pick Asha up.

Asha smiled as she held her fathers hand to the taxi, pink princess bag on her back. “Can we carve the pumpkin tonight?” Chris smiled as they walked. “I guess since Halloween is only three days away. Do you know what you want to carve?” “No but I’ll think of something.”

Bhumi tipped the taxi driver, wondering if it would be cheaper to get a license and car as he got out and went into the apartment complex.

As he got the keys to his apartment a little old lady came up to him with a letter. “Excuse me, you live here?” As she pointed to the door he was just about to unlock. “Yes, I do.” She handed him the letter she was holding. “This must have gotten mixed up in my nail, my husband just found it.”

Bhumi took the letter, seeing it was addressed to Chris, from Columbia University, his heart sped up wondering what the university’s answer is. He smiled to the old lady. “Thank you very much.” She nodded and turned, walking back to her apartment.

He unlocked the door and heard giggling from Asha and laughter from Chris. “Love, you are a pumpkin mess.” “I can’t help it! It’s so messy!” “Let’s clean you off before we continue.” As he walked further in he saw a bright orange pumpkin on the kitchen counter, bits of its wet orange strings a mess around the counter covered by newspaper. He saw Chris gently washing Ashas hands and face as he saw Bhumi.

Chris smiled. “How was work?” Bhumi smiled as he took his coat off. “Good. I found out why it’s taken so long for the school to get back to you.” Chris looked at him, almost frozen. “My school?” “Yes.” Bhumi showed him the letter as Chris momentarily forgot about Asha as he walked over to Bhumi, taking the letter quickly. Once he saw it was from Columbia University he nearly ripped it open, taking the letter out.

Asha walked over to the two. “Daddy has a letter?” Bhumi walked over to her. “Yes, it’s a very important letter.” Chris tuned out the two as he read and reread the letter for three minutes with wide eyes.

Bhumi got worried when he saw his hand shaking the paper. He walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Chris? Is everything ok?” Chris took in a breath as if he was drowning, turning. “I got accepted.” Bhumi smiled. “Really? This is great! We should celebrate. Are you alright? You don’t seem happy.”

Chris nodded. “Yes…just…it’s still sinking in. I’m gonna be a doctor.” Bhumi grinned, wrapping his arms around him. “I am so proud of you, of how far you’ve come.” Chris nearly cried, the last time he was this happy was when they he got married to Douglas. He cried into Bhumis shoulder. He had so many swirling emotions inside, rushing through his blood.

“Daddy? Are you ok? Are you scared again?” Chris broke away from Bhumi, wiping his eyes as he kneeled to Asha, letter still held tightly in his hand. “No. No love, I’m happy. Daddy got accepted to medical school. Daddy is going to be a doctor.” Asha smiled. “My daddy is gonna be a doctor?” “Yes!” “Can I tell everyone at school?!” Chris laughed, hugging her tightly. “Yes love, you can.”

The doctors prescribed Douglas various antidepressants, none of which worked with his human metabolism, one even having a severe allergic reaction that he managed to make it out of.

It’s been months and all he could do was stare out his rooms window and think of Chris, worry about him, wondering how he’s doing, how’s Ashas doing. Hana tried to move him several times, to sleep or eat and he denied himself either. Barely taking care of himself, his face growing more than stubble and becoming a little bushy.

Hana walked over to him with his daily meal, it’s been weeks since he’s eaten a real meal. “Douglas, I’ve brought you your meal.” “I-I I’m n-n-not hungry.” Hana frowned as she walked over to him. “Please, you have to have eat something. It’s been weeks, I’ve seen how thin you’ve gotten. How you haven’t been taking care of yourself-“ “w-w-why s-s-should I? It isn’t l-l-like I h-h-have any one.” He said, eyes watery as he continued to stare out the window.

Hana sat in front of him on the window seat. “You have me. Am I not your friend?” Douglas looked at her, eyes red and watery. “O-o-Of c-c-course you are.” “Then please, take care of yourself, for me?”

Douglas looked away. “I-i-iI’m n-n-not sure I can. I think I really u-u-understand w-w-what Chris was g-g-going t-t-through when he had his d-d-depressive episodes. I know y-y-you care about me and w-w-want to h-h-help but I d-d-don’t f-feel anything. Right now it f-feels like my c-c-chest has b-b-been g-gutted and left h-h-hallow. And n-nothing helps it. N-No amount of d-distractions and t-talking helps. I n-n-need to know if he’s o-ok. Even he’s moved on.” His voice broke. “E-Even if h-he has a n-n-new partner and A-a-Asha doesn’t remember me, I need to know they’re o-ok. It’s t-t-the only thing that will h-h-help.”

Suddenly Hana’s beeper went off, bringing the thin plastic to her face to read. “I have to go to trauma, please, try to take care of yourself. For me.” Douglas just nodded before going back to look out the window. She left feeling helpless to her friends hurt.

While she was arriving in trauma she saw the ambulance pull up, docking with the hospital. They had both land and ship ambulances, the ships used for crash sites in space or any situations on intergalactic ships within their solar system. As she watched the the paramedics bring out the wounded she had an idea but it would have to be later, much later, when the hospital staff have gone home and it’s nothing but a skeleton crew.

It was incredibly late when she was done in trauma, exhausted and wanting to pass out from the panic of the trauma room but she only had so much time to pull off her plan.

She went to Douglass room, gently knocking before entering. “Douglas, I need you to see something.” He turned over in his bed, half asleep when he saw her.

He sat up. “Is s-s-something w-wrong?” She went to him. “I think I know how to help you but you have to gather your belongings and follow me.” He nodded and packed up the clothing he had in a bag along with his wallet and followed her through the dimly lit hallways.

She put in her code for the next door, the door opening as she led him inside. “This way.” He followed, seeing it was the ambulance bay. He looked around, his heart beat speeding up at the thought of what she intended to do. He really could see Chris again?

She brought him to an ambulance ship, it wasn’t very big but it was red and white with a Red Cross on it. It had thrusters on it and a small bridge section, this was a ship.

Hana turned to him. “This is a space ambulance. It’s used for ship crashes mostly but those in it will be in it for up to a week. It has everything you’ll need, a bathroom, small kitchen, a place to sleep and state of the art navigation tools. I’ve already added 5,000 units to it so you can refuel and get supplies if needed.” Douglas was in shock. “You want me…to s-s-steal this?”

She smiled. “You barely stuttered. Yes. I do. If this is what will help you and make you happy, I want you to find your husband for your peace of mind that you’ll never have here.” Douglas smiled, eyes watery. “Y-you really are my b-best friend.” Hana hugged him. “Go quickly before they catch you. You can turn off tracking on the bridge. You do know how to fly a ship right?” “Oh d-definitely.” Hana smiled. “Good. Now get out of here before someone notices us.” He nodded, hugging her quickly as she unlocked the door for him, letting him inside, handing him the key and jogging off.

He took a deep breath and closed the door, walking inside the ship.  
It was small, maybe the size of an RV from earth but more round, like a flying egg with thrusters.

He gave himself a small look around before placing his bag in the bunk and going back to the bridge.

He noticed it was a key started ship. He inserted the key, turning it, hearing everything hum to life, the lights turning in, the bridge and it’s buttons lighting up. He smiled  
Feeling like he was home. He learned the controls easily, having them easy to use and see what does what at a glance helped as well as he managed to back out the ambulance gently by its thrusters and out into the night air.

Once he was outside and clear and pushed the thrusters and shot himself into space, the computer voice telling him how long until he broke atmosphere.”ETA two minutes.” Douglas felt the g-forces of a ship that was definitely better than his hunk of metal he made, even if it was home for a while, he knew how many risks there was involved with it.

Once he broke atmosphere he put into the navigation the planet Gemini. It would be about a months time before he got there. And he was truly alone on this ship, in the middle of space. At least for now he can kill some time taking our the tracker.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Chris nearly shivered as he waited for Bhumi to pick him up from school, snow flakes getting caught in his hair.

God he sounded like a child, he rolled his eyes at his own thought, keeping his bag of books close to him. He saw a nearby Starbucks. That would be a much better place to wait, he may even get some studying in. He sent Bhumi a text of where he would be (since traffic is backed up for miles, even if he took a taxi, he’d be waiting the same)

It wasn’t long before Bhumi learned to drive and bought them a car, making things much easier. But it was Christmas time and Chris’s midterms were the end of this week before Christmas vacation starts.

It was snowing lightly as he walked inside the coffee shop. Sighing in relief at the feel of the warm, welcoming air.

The counter wasn’t busy for once as he decided to get he and Bhumi a Hot chocolate.

He ordered them quickly and went to sit down and checked things on his phone.

“Chris!” His name was called. He got up, going to the clerk quickly. He got his drinks when he noticed a woman standing a small distance away from him. “Your name is Chris?” She looked almost scared. He frowned, why did she seems so familiar.

“Yes.” The older woman swallowed, her hair brown with speckles of grey. “Is your name Chris Astor?” Chris tensed, nearly spilling the hot chocolate. “How do you know that?” The woman sucked in a breath, her brown eyes watering as she walked closer. “Because it’s me Chris. It’s your mom.”

Now Chris did drop his drinks, his hands shaking so bad he couldn’t hold them but he could barely focus on that, people turned in their seats and in line to see what the commotion was.

“No..no..how?” “Please, I’ve been looking for you, for so long.” Her voice grew thick. “I’m so sorry I drove you away. My only son.” She went to hug him but he moved away, starting to pace, shaking hands going through his hair.

“Sorry?! You think you can just assume saying sorry will make it better?!” Chris didn’t notice in his anxiety that he was making a scene, Bhumi and Asha both having walked in the coffee shop. Chris continued to rant tearfully, his voice thick and cracking.

“You think sorry is going to make up for pretending I’m not gay, for driving me to countless suicide attempts! For trying to force me into a marriage I didn’t want!”

“Chris Please!” His mother cried out,nearly sobbing. “I’m so sorry for all of that. The day you ran away was the day I died. I didn’t realize how much I loved you until you were gone.” But Chris wasn’t listening. He was already deep into a panic attack, sobbing and barely able to breath. Bhumi rushed to him, Asha following quickly in her pink snow coat and princess book bag.

Bhumi wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, Hey, what’s happening?” His mother sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. It’s all my fault. I should have known it would take more than just saying sorry.” Bhumi looked at her as Chris hid in his shoulder. “But who are you?” “I’m his mother. He ran away over ten years ago. I’ve been looking for him since.”

Asha whimpered. “Is daddy scared again?” Bhumi was about to speak when Chris’s mother saw Asha, looking confused at her. “Did she call him daddy?” Chris came out of Bhumis hold to walk over to Asha, eyes red and tears still falling, holding her close, protective.

“This is my daughter, Asha. She’s adopted. She’s an Andromean and I love her more than life itself. Do you have problem with that Charlotte?” He called his mother by her name, wanting to show her just how far apart they are.

And she understood, swallowing down the lump in her throat. “No. I just…I just want to be a part of your life again. I want to know where you’ve been, what you’ve done. Please don’t run away from me again.” Chris looked away, holding Ashas hand and turning to walk out the door.

She let a sob escape as Bhumi stood in front of her. “Mam, I don’t know you well, I only know what he’s told me, he’s our address, perhaps we can all talk more civil in private.” He wrote down the address and handed it to her before leaving her with a wanting. “Don’t make me regret this.” She could only nod as he went to the clerk, giving everyone behind the counter a decent tip for the disturbance before following Chris outside who was already in the car, talking to Asha.

Before he got to the door someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned, seeing the cashier from behind the counter with two hot drinks. “Here, they’re on the house. He dropped them during the emotional scene.” Bhumi took them. “Thank you.”

He got in the drivers side and looked at Chris worriedly as he placed the two drinks in the cup holders. “Are you ok?” Chris wiped his face free of tears. “I will be. I can’t believe this is happening. I thought running away was a pretty good indication that I want nothing to do with her.”

Asha spoke up from the back seat. “Who was she?” Chris sighed. “That was my mother. We don’t get along very well.” “Does that make her my grandma?” Chris looked out the window at the falling snow. “I suppose it does.”

Chris saw the drinks, steaming in the cup holder. “What’s this? I dropped our drinks when my panic attack started.” “The cashier said they’re on the house.” Chris nodded as Bhumi started the car and drove out of the parking space and into the traffic of manhattan.

Once home Chris striped his coat off and went to the bathroom for a hot shower. He needed the small bit of time to himself before studying started and to forget what happened at the coffee shop.

When he was done with his shower he dressed in a sweater and pajama pants, checking the heater as he walked past.

Bhumi met him partway in the living room with a mug of tea. “Oh, didn’t expect you to be done so soon.” Chris sighed. “I didn’t need to wash, just.. to think I guess.”

“Well I made you tea, earl gray, your favorite.” Chris smiled weakly as he took the mug. “Thank you. I’m sorry about today.” “It wasn’t your fault. You had no way to know she, of all people, would be there.”

Chris sat on their couch. “I’ve barely thought about her since I ran away. Now she’s all I can think about. I can’t be thinking of this, I have midterms to study for.” His eyes filled with tears as his hand shook around his mug. His anxiety was a mess from her.

Bhumi sat next to him, arm around his shoulders. Chris took in a few deeps breaths before asking “you think if I can’t do this exam I can get a do over? I’m not sure I can do this right now.” “You have to at least try. You are the smartest person I know and the strongest. You just have to believe you can do this.” Chris nodded, feeling himself calm down. “Right. I got this.” “You got this.” Bhumi said with a smile.

Chris sighed. “I’m going to start dinner. Maybe it’ll help get my mind off things.”

When school let out the week for winter break he felt relieved and proud. He aced every question and passed with flying colors. He couldn’t wait to tell Bhumi and thank him for helping him study.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Douglas brought the straight razor (or at least a foreign version of it) to his face, Trimming his beard.

At first he wonders why it was a straight razor and not a safety one when he thought that out in space you may not be able to get replacements if one goes dull but a straight razor you can sharpen yourself for years.

He’s grown accustomed to the small beard he’s grown, keeping it trimmed and nice. Having to do the same with his hair on his head, having to crudely trim it every so often so it didn’t start looking like a hippie.

  
He turned on the camera for the video entry of this day.

He sighed as he sat in front of the camera, thinking of what to say.

“I’m flying away from Gemini now. Chris wasn’t there. Apparently he and Bhumi, I think that was the scientist who helped us, went to earth.” He felt his throat close up, wiping his eyes, wanting to be stronger. “I hate this feeling. I feel so disappointed he wasn’t there but it’s been three years since I started my mission to find him, I knew I should have expected something like that. I am relieved to hear he is alive and isn’t alone.”

Douglas got quiet, looking away from the camera, into space, thinking. “I wonder if Asha will remember me? How much longer will it take until I get to earth? Will Chris even want to see me? I ask myself these questions every day and each time my demons answer what’s the point? If they don’t remember me or want to see me? If they’ve moved on why should I come back into their lives? But I ignore it best I can but out here, in the quiet of space, it’s so hard. Space used to be…home to me. Now? I can’t say what it is now. It’s not a nightmare but it’s far from the heaven I used to live in.”

Douglas took in a breath, blue eyes watery. “It’s purgatory. That’s what it is. I can’t imagine anything worse. It’s going to take more years to get to earth, I don’t know how many but I’ll get there, even if it takes my last breath I will see Chris and Asha again. I can’t go on not knowing how they’re doing.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chris felt excited as Asha. This was his first true Christmas as a family. His family celebrated Christmas but mostly for show. The opening of presents and happy family was purely for the cameras. But nothing was personalized or was very practical, he was always lectured when he asked for something or told he was too old for this or that.

With Douglas he celebrated in his little trailer with a small fake tree with several broken lights and ornaments and one gift that Douglas would save up months for. It always made Chris feel guilty but once they were out in space holidays were nearly non-existent. They kept track of birthdays but even then that could be a struggle if you forgot to mark off a day when there’s no sunlight to tell you it’s the next day. It blurs into one existence.

But now with Asha and Bhumi on earth, in their own home, Christmas tree lit and Bhumi having brought home countless ornaments in his excitement of this holiday, he was a giddy as a child.

Bhumi was carefully bringing the wrapping paper out to wrap Ashas gifts and boy did they get her a lot.

Chris walked over with a smile, taking a few rolls. “I’ve never done this. I’m so excited.” Bhumi smiled. “I never have, guess we will figure it out on our own.” Chris nodded as he placed the rolls gently on the living room floor, most of the living room illuminated by the Christmas tree.

As Chris came back with two mugs of hot cocoa, placing them on the coffee table. He smiled to Bhumi. “Help me with her gifts?” Bhumi smiled. “Of course. Will we listen to that Christmas music you had on? I really enjoyed them.” “Of course wouldn’t be Christmas without it.”

They went into the larger of the bedrooms, Chris’s room, going to the walk in closet and turning the light on inside. They both took handfuls if baby-dolls, barbies, stuffed animals, clothes, shoes, anything that they saw and thought she would like. And Chris kept an eye out for her princess doll she has been begging for since November from her favorite show.

It took two trips before they had all her gifts in the living room.   
Chris got his phone and found his Christmas station, playing jingle bell rock as he turned it up before going to the floor.

Bhumi smiled, nodding his head to the music, Chris got to work.

Chris hummed as he wrapped a shoe box with red, sparkling paper, this wasn’t so hard. He saw Bhumi was having trouble with one of the stuffed animals, unsure of how to wrap it, it was a unicorn she saw once when they were out and she loved it. Bhumi bought it for her the next day.

Chris chuckled. “Need some help?” Bhumi looked up. “Please?” Chris held his hands out and Bhumi handed over the stuffed unicorn. Chris tried as well but with the unicorn horn it made it difficult. Chris shrugged. “Why don’t we leave it unwrapped? It’s just small enough to fit in her stocking.” Bhumi nodded as he took the stuffed unicorn and went to Ashas pink stocking.

Her stocking was already filled with candy and small gifts as he gently placed it inside.

It took them both nearly forty minutes to wrap all her gifts and place them under the tree. Chris sighed once it was done but felt oddly lost. What do people do normally after this?

He’s got Christmas jitters, tomorrow was going to be one of the best experiences he’s had, he knows it, he can’t wait to see the look on Ashas face when she sees all these toys, just for her, ready for the paper to be torn apart, he dreaded the mess but couldn’t be mad.

Bhumi must have seen his inner thoughts as he placed a hand on his back. “Are you ok? You’re excitement seems to have left.”Chris let out a breath, empty mug in hand. “Yeah….no…” he looked away from the Christmas tree. “I don’t know. Now that the gifts are wrapped I just feel lost.  
What do people do once the gifts are wrapped and everything is done?”

Bhumi shrugged. “You know about as much as I do. But I did see plenty of Christmas movies on TV, maybe I could pour us some wine and we could watch some?” Chris nodded with a smile. “I’d like that. I’ll get the wine, you pick the movie.”

Bhumi went to the sofa, turning the TV on, making sure it’s low enough that it won’t wake Asha. Chris came back with two wine glasses filled with the red liquid as he sat down on the couch, handing Bhumi one.

“What did you pick?” “A Christmas story. It’s on all night, a 24 hour marathon so if we missed anything we can catch it again.” Chris nodded. “I honestly have never watched any Christmas movie.” Bhumi smiled. “Another first for us.” Chris smiled, lifting his wine glass. “A toast.” Bhumi picked up his wine glass. Chris smiled. “To many more firsts.” Bhumi smiles. “To firsts.” Chris gently clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

Chris watched the movie, feeling oddly jealous. Although the time period it’s set in its over a hundred years in the past, he felt jealous

They were a family. A real family with arguments and good natured jokes and a mom who was compassionate but stern and a dad who was too proud to truly show his affection but you knew it was there. The two boys constantly fighting in good fun.

Chris wiped his eyes, looking away as the mom called for Ralphie. Bhumi noticed and became concerned, turning toward him. “Are you alright?” Chris sniffled, wiping his eyes. “It’s stupid.” “Nothing is stupid if it upsets you. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

Chris looked at him before taking a long swing of his wine, dropping the glass on the table. “I’m jealous. I’m jealous of a fictional family from a time period over a hundred years behind us.” “Is it their family?”

Chris looked at him, feeling called out. “Yes. Fuck. I would have done anything, given anything when I was a child to have a family like that. A real family.” Bhumi held his hand. “But you have that now. Right here, with Asha and me.” Chris sniffled, eyes watery. “I said it was stupid.”

“Nothing that upsets you is stupid. I am simply telling you you do have a real family. I’m sorry your parents didn’t give you the life you deserved but the past is in the past and Asha is now and is sleeping down the hall. You have a daughter. You have a family.”

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat but had nothing to say, couldn’t think of anything to say. Bhumi felt his feelings for Chris bubbling up to the surface. He knew he had fallen for him, he couldn’t say when, all he knew is that he wanted him happy, even if Chris would never know his feelings but right now something is telling him to do something.

As soft Christmas music played from the movie, Bhumi leaned in, giving Chris time to move but he never did. He stayed still and let it happen. When his lips touched Chris, Chris felt his heart stop and restart. Beating hard, feeling as though it would beat out of his chest.

His mind in a struggle of wanting to keep going but wanting to stop. When the kiss ended he was breathing hard. “Is this ok?” Bhumi let out a breath. “It is ok if you want it to be. I won’t do anything you don’t want. We can pretend this didn’t happen or we can pursue.” Chris let that sink in before leaning back in, kissing Bhumi a little deeper.

Bhumi reacted quickly, wrapped his arms around him and held him close but let him make all the moves, trying not to get his hopes up or too excited.

Chris pulled away, looking nearly panicked. “I don’t know if I can do this. Any of it.” Bhumi placed his hands on Chris’s arms gently. “And that’s alright. You take the time you need to think, whatever you choose I’ll still be here.”

Chris looked away. “Why can’t you be a jerk or an ass about this? It would make it so much easier to know what to do.” Bhumi chuckled. “Sorry.” Chris sighed shakily. “Maybe we should go to bed, I think I’d like to be alone. No offense.” “It’s fine. I understand, I’ll see you in the morning.”

They both separated, Bhumi turning off the TV and watching Chris walk down the hall to his room. He shook his head. He was an idiot, why did he even try? Perhaps it was the magic of the holiday and the soft lighting of the Christmas tree. Chris just looked so precious in that moment. Brown eyes sparkling with curiosity, his hair needing cut so a few curls wrapped around his head and neck looking so soft.

He was a fool in love and he knew Chris May never feel the same.

Chris laid in bed, staring out the window at the falling snowflakes and couldn’t sleep. There was so much on his mind now.

He knows it’s probably the proper amount of time to start dating again but at the same time he feels like he’s betraying Douglas. He groaned as he hid under his blankets. What was he to do?

It’s been nearly an hour, Bhumi should be in bed as well. Chris got out of bed and into the living room. The wine glasses and bottle were still there. He walked over, taking the bottle and pouring himself a glass as he sat on the couch, watching the snow fall in manhattan.

Bhumi has been nothing but kind to him and his personal drama. He knows he was never obligated to do so, he could easily just let Chris go along his way but he offered his home for he and Asha, becoming a second father figure for her, becoming family and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel something for him but he’s not sure if he’s ready for a serious relationship. After he finished his glass of wine he poured another. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	12. Chapter 12

  
“Daddy! Get up! Get up! Santa’s been here!” Asha said happily as she climbed onto Chris’s bed, jumping on it at six in the morning.

Chris groaned, mildly hungover from the two bottles of wine he drank last night and having a late night, having gone to sleep around three. “Stop jumping and we can go see. Go get Bhumi while I get up.” Ash grinned, running out of the room. Chris couldn’t help but smile, his heart melting. This was the kind of Christmas he’s always wanted.

Chris managed to get a pot of coffee going while Asha nearly dragged Bhumi out of his bed, Chris smiled when he saw Asha almost quite literally dragging him by his hand, his skin back to its native sliver scales and barely a nose or ears like Asha.

Chris smiled to them. “Merry Christmas.” He handed Bhumi a mug of coffee. Bhumi smiled, taking it. “Thank you. Merry Christmas. Now, let’s open gifts. I. Can’t wait to see her face.” Asha grinned, running back to the Christmas tree. Chris got there fast, putting is mug down. “I will hand them, I have some in there that aren’t for you.” Asha bounced on her knees. “I want to open one!”

Chris smiled, feeling his heart may burst as he grabbed a wrapped box for her. “Here you go. Bhumi, would you start the Christmas music?” Bhumi smiled. “Of course.”

As Asha got all her gifts out of the way, eating her candy and playing with her dolls and unicorn, Chris brought Bhumi a small wrapped gift. “Here. I got you something.”

Bhumi looked at him oddly. “For me?” Chris smiled as he sat down. “Yes. I thought you might like it, especially for work.” Chris watched as Bhumi looked in awe at the small wrapped box as deck the halls floated in the air.

Bhumi finally started opening it, opening the box to revel a tie. Bhumi has few clothes, always wanting to save money and only pay bills and have food, he rarely bought new clothes unless necessary but Chris saw a blue, sliver tie that had sparkling lines and knew he had to get it. It wasn’t cheap but he saved what he could from their joint account for it.

Bhumi smiled softly, taking the delicate tie out of he box to truly look at it. “Oh Chris…this is beautiful, thank you. I will treasure this.” “There’s a part two to this gift too. Kinda last minute.” Bhumi looked surprised. “Oh?” Chris nodded and leaned in, kissing him. Bhumi was surprised but melted into it as Chris pulled away softly, listening to him speak. “I’d like to try this. Try us. I still miss Douglas and a part of him may always have my heart but he’s gone and I think I’m ready to move on.”

Bhumi looked serious. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to force yourself into it.” Chris nodded. “I’m sure. Just…let’s take things slow, ok? I’m not sure how ready I am for public affection and intimacy I’d like to work up to it.” Bhumi smiled, holding Chris’s hand. “Of course. We’ll go-“ They were interrupted a knock on the door.

Chris frowned. “Who could that be? It’s Christmas Day.” Bhumi changed his appearance back to human, brown hair and brown eyes as he went to the door, opening it.

Bhumi sighed. “Hello again.” It was Chris’s mother, holding a bottle of wine as an offering. She looked scared but wasn’t backing down. “Hello. Merry Christmas.” Bhumi was going to say the same when he heard Chris and Asha laughing from the living room, he hated himself for what he was about to do. He turned, ushering her inside and closing the door.

Chris was playing with Asha and her new toys when Bhumi walked in. “Chris, someone is here to see you.” Chris sat up but tensed when he saw his mother, holding a wine bottle. He turned to Asha, trying very hard not to let his anxiety show. “Asha, why don’t you take some of your new toys to your room to play for a bit? Bhumi and I have to talk.” Asha nodded and grabbed a few toys and went to her room as Chris stood.

He stared at his mother. “Why are you here? How are you here?” Bhumi frowned. “I gave her our address. I thought that if she was serious about reconciliation it would be best suited in private and not a coffee shop, I did not tell her to come here on Christmas.”

She frowned. “It’s the one day I knew you both would be home. I’m sorry, I just wanted to talk.” Chris glared. “Talk? About what? You made it very clear you didn’t give a shit about me or my happiness.”

She walked closer to him. “And I regret every second of that. I wasn’t lying when I said the day you went missing a part of me died.” Her eyes watered. “I love you, I was just too prideful in our stupid traditions to see what I was doing to you. I’m so sorry I drove you to suicide, I’m so sorry I instilled that kind of depression in you. I’ve changed and I’m ready to start making things right, if you’ll let me.”

Chris felt his own eyes water but he had such a dizzying swarm of emotions going through him, he wiped his eyes of tears. “Bhumi would you turn the music off?” Bhumi moved quickly and took Chris’s phone off the docking station.

He walked closer to his mother and took the wine bottle out of her hand gently. “We’re going to need this. You want to talk, fine but don’t think for once second I’ll be calling you mom again.” She nodded. “I deserve that and I accept that. Let’s sit down.”

Once they both sat down at the kitchen table, Chris poured himself and his mother a glass of wine, handing her one. “I want to start by laying a few rules. I will ask the questions first, unless I feel like it there will be no hugging or affection in any part of this. Clear?” She nodded, brown gray hair swaying with her head movement. “Clear.”

Chris took a sip of his wine. “Ok. What happened after I went missing? What happened with the family?” She took a sip of her wine. “For the first three days I thought you would come back, I thought maybe you just needed to blow off some steam and you’d be back. But two weeks went by and you’re father kept trying to talk me out of calling the police. Saying that if you wanted to be a coward then so be it. Another week went by and I called the police. They searched everywhere and you were no where, none of your coworkers knew where you were, no cousins or family.”

Her hands were shaking as she took a sip of her wine before continuing. “When they called the search off I snapped. It printed out as many posters as I could, took them into town and searched and asked. You’re father thought it was a waste of money but I knew you were out there. I had to know if you were ok. After five years of searching I gave up hope and I became depressed. Your father divorced me, leaving me with almost no money. I’ve had to do odd jobs, live like a normal person for the last five to six years.”

Chris gave her a look. “That must be awful slumming it with the rest of us.” She sighed. “It was a difficult adjustment. I found I lack many skills that many people use on a daily basis like washing laundry and cleaning, even cooking seemed impossible. But I learned. I had to. I refused to be homeless. I’ve had a well paying job at a bank for the last four years. My life had been pretty boring once I got a routine down, until I saw you at that Starbucks. There. That’s my story.”

Chris nodded, sipping his wine. “I suppose you want mine.” “I would but I know I haven’t a right to hear it. I’ve been a terrible mother.” “At least you’ve admitted that.”

He took another sip, thinking of the right words. “I was homeless for some time. I took just enough of my own money out of the bank for shelter and food but it ran out fast and I couldn’t carry $10,00 on me but I couldn’t keep going back to the bank to get it out in small increments but I also couldn’t just buy a place to live, I’d be too easily found. I didn’t know what to do. I was homeless and lost and freezing. I had frost bite on my hands. That’s when I met Douglas in Brooklyn. He took me in. I’m not sure what would have happened to me had he chosen to leave me with on that bench. He was building a space ship.”

He smiled sadly, remembering how ridiculous it seemed then but now felt homesick when he thought of their ship. He finished his glass of wine and poured himself another glass, noticing his mother barely drank hers. “We dated for nearly a year before he proposed. I said yes.” His mother smiled softly at that. “It sounded like you were a lot happier.”

Chris smiled sadly back at her, feeling his eyes water. “I was. We didn’t marry until his ship was done. Wanting to leave earth as soon as we were official. It took him nearly ten years to build that ship. We were technically only married for two years but I know it was longer, in our eyes at least.”

He sipped his wine and closed his eyes against the memories but maybe this is what he needed; catharsis. “He helped me through everything. He as my rock and I never thought what I would have to do without him, just thought he would always be there. We adopted Asha from the planet Aries. Douglas was always so adamant about children, I wasn’t so sure but I would have done anything to make him happy and I’m so glad I did.”

Charlotte looked nervous, fidgeting with her wine glass. “You keep saying it in past tense? Where is Douglas now? He is not the man I saw you with?” Chris shook his head, his lip trembling as he wiped tears away.

“No. He isn’t. Douglas died, nearly a year ago, I’m not sure, I haven’t been counting. It’s just been a sort of haze of pain since he died.” He tried to keep his emotions inside but a sob escaped, his hand coming to his mouth.

Charlotte got up, going to Chris but when she was close enough, wanting to embrace he he moved , nearly toppling his chair over as he glared with watery eyes. “Don’t you dare show any sympathy. You never once treated me like your son and refused to believe I was gay so do not start acting like you actually fucking care!”

He nearly screamed in his outburst, eyes red and tears never stopping, his mothers eyes just as watery and broken.

“Chris. I’m so, so sorry. I know I was terrible to you. You have no idea how much I regret driving you away. If I could change the past I would. I’d go back and be the mother you deserve.” She said, her voice thick with emotion.

Chris was silent as he tried to contain his storm of emotions. She walked closer, as if he were a frightened rabbit. “I was never the mother you needed but I’m here now and I promise I will do my best to earn back the title of mom. Please..” She trailed off, her lip trembling as she reached out, so close to him. He stayed still, her hands touched his shaking shoulders, gently bringing him into her to embrace him.

Once her arms were wrapped around him, whatever resolve he had broke as he sobbed, holding onto her so tightly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “Oh god, I miss him so much.” Charlotte had tears going down her face as she gently pet his hair, shushing him. “I know dear. I wish I could have met him. I would have loved to meet the man that made my son that happy.”

He couldn’t stand, his legs giving out in his grief. His mother gently bringing him to the ground, wrapped around him protectively, rocking him. “I have you love. I’m not leaving.” She kisses his head, her own tears falling into his hair.

She saw movement and saw Bhumi standing in the entry of the kitchen, looking worried. “Is everything alright?” She nodded. “Yeah. Just…a lot of emotions. I think we both needed this. Thank you for giving me this chance.”

Bhumi just nodded, walking closer to them, kneeling down to Chris. “Chris, are you alright? Are you still with us?” Chris was hiccuping sobs like a child but starting to breathe better. “Yes. Oh god…an attack is coming.” Charlotte looked terrified but Bhumi helped Chris out of her arms and to the couch,holding him close, embraced by his arms and warm sofa. “Breathe with me Chris. I have you. You’re safe.” Charlotte just watched as Bhumi helped her son from his panicked state to calm within a few minutes.

Bhumi knew Chris wasn’t in any state to answer questions and Charlotte had a lot after what she witnessed. “He has anxiety and depression. He takes medication for it now but some days are still bad.” “So that was an anxiety attack?” Bhumi nodded. “Yeah. He hasn’t had one in a while but today is a special day. Would you like to properly meet Asha?” Charlottes eyes brightened. “The little alien girl I saw with you two?”

Chris gently came out of Bhumis arms to answer her. “That little alien child is your granddaughter and her name is Asha.” Charlotte nodded. “Yes. I would love to properly meet her, I wish I would have brought one thing for her.”

Chris was wiping his face as he stood, going down the hall to Ashas room as Bhumi spoke. “She has more than enough from us.” He said with a small smile. Charlotte smiles back weakly, wiping her face of any tears as she heard the door down the hall close and footfalls following.

Chris held Ashas hand. Her other holding her new unicorn plushie as they walked over to the couch. Chris sighed, placing both hands on Ashas shoulders. “Charlotte, this is Asha, you’re granddaughter.” Asha looked shy but was curious. Charlotte looked at her curiously and found Asha was quite adorable with her big purple eyes and pale, pearly skin. She was taken aback that she was seemingly completely hairless but it just added to her.

“Hello Asha. I’m Chris’s mother, Charlotte. I’m your grandma.” Ashas eyes brightens. “I have a grandma?” Chris smiled weakly. “Yes and I think she would like to get to know you. Why don’t you show her your room and tell her about yourself.”

Asha smiled. “Ok!” She went to Charlotte and grabbed her hand, Charlotte noticing she only has three fingers but held on as Asha excitedly started dragging her down the hall. “I have so many new toys that daddy got! They’re so cool! One does-“ Ashas voice was drowned out as they walked down the hall and into her room.

Chris collapses onto the couch, Bhumi embracing him. “Tell me what your thinking.” Chris let out a shaking breath. “I just can’t believe all this. It’s so surreal, I feel like it could be a dream but I know it isn’t. My mom really is back.” “And she’s willing to right the wrongs she did you. That is if you’re willing to let her in.” Chris was quiet. “I’m not sure I am but it was nice, having her treat me like her son instead of a show pony. Maybe she has changed.” Bhumi was quiet until Chris got up out of his embrace. “I’m going to get dinner started. It’s an all day process and hopefully will give my mind some distraction.” Bhumi smiled. “Need any help?” Chris smiled back. “Sure. I need someone to peel the potatoes.”


	13. Chapter 13

  
Douglas sat in front of the small kitchen table, bowl of cereal in front of him as he just stared at it. His beard more of a mess than he would like but it would be too difficult to chop it off on this ship let alone manage to clean all the hair up. Even the hair on his head was touching his ears, trying to keep it somewhat short.

He sighed. He lost track of how long he’s been floating in this…nothingness of stars and occasional planet. Was space always this depressing and vast? Or maybe it was exciting because he had Chris with him.

Chris.

The face of his love crosses his mind, making his eyes water with longing. He got up, going to the bridge and turning his video diary on. He found it helped ease some of the depression he’s fallen into, something to talk to, even if it is technically himself.

He took in a shaking breath. “The ships computer says it’ll only be three more years until I can see Chris and Asha again. I’ve been out here for five years? Maybe more. I underestimated how far away I was from earth. It’s a struggle to keep myself going, to tell myself this trip will be worth it. It might have been only a few years for me but for him it may have been ten, I’m not sure. I don’t even know how many light years I am away and I don’t have the energy to do the math. I just want Chris back.” His voice broke. “I just want to see him again, see Asha. I want to know they’re ok.”

A sob escaped him, as he turned away from the camera, having a moment of tears, crying into his arms. He eventually turned, wiping his eyes. “Have I ever told you about me and Chris’s first space flight? Probably, I’ve lost track of what stories I’ve told. But we got married on the same day. We wanted to wait until my ship was done so we could leave earth as soon as possible. Once we broke atmosphere he had an anxiety attack, thinking that were going to die. I wasn’t helping by telling him that if we were we would have during the flight.”

Douglas smiled sadly, a watery chuckle escaping him. “He didn’t like that fact but once he calmed we looked at the stars for hours, I explained every one I could and he didn’t tire. He wanted to hear more, wanted to be soothed to sleep to my voice talking about space.”

He shook his head. “God I loved him so much. I still do. I’d do anything to get to earth faster, to get to him faster. I know he’s probably moved on but I can’t explain the compulsion to see him when logically I know he’s moved one and forgotten about me, Asha too..but I have to know, I have to see them again. Even if it kills me.” 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Bhumi was nervous. He and Chris have been a couple for nearly a month. It was near the end of January and they haven’t gone on a proper date yet. He hasn’t courted him in any way but Chris did want to take things slow.

While Chris was chopping chives for dinner to put with the chicken he walked over. “Can I ask you something?” Chris turned, stopping his chopping. “What is it?” Bhumi was taken aback by how big Chris’s eyes were; they were beautiful. “Uh I was just wondering if you would like to go have dinner some time? Like a date?”

Chris looked surprised. “A date?” “Yes. Isn’t that the custom on earth for someone you are romantically involved with?” Chris nearly chuckled. Bhumi, as easy as it was for him to blend in with other humans he could also really show his true, awkward colors. “Yes it is, it’s just..well I didn’t think dating was important. I’ve never been on a date. Not a traditional one.”

“But you and Douglas must have had special nights and occasions.” “We did But we never had a true date. We both had a lot of stuff going on, we couldn’t really afford a date.” “Then it could be a first for both of us. Would you like to?”

Chris looked like he was thinking about it, looking around the room before staring at the ground. “I would, I just don’t even know what to do or wear. “ Bhumi smiled, kissing his cheek. “Let me take care of everything. I’ll let you know the restaurant and what to wear. Don’t worry, I’ll be as lost as you but we can be lost together.” Chris smiled softly. “That does sound nice. But wait..” He frowned as he continued. “Asha will need a babysitter. After what happened on Gemini I don’t like the idea of leaving her alone or with people I don’t know.”

“What about your mom?” Chris gave him a look. “My mom?” “Yes. You both have made up and she’s still willing to earn your trust and affection back. She wants to get to know Asha in the worst way.” Chris ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I can trust her yet.” Bhumi nodded. “I understand. Why don’t you talk to her and see how you feel.”

Chris sighed. “I should. I can’t keep pushing her away. She’s what I’ve always wanted, she’s being a mother and it scares me. I keep waiting for the rug to be pulled from under me.” “The only way to help that is by talking to her, not pushing her away.” Chris nodded. “I know. I’ll talk to her. See how I feel. I really would like to go out with you.” Bhumi smiled, wrapping Chris in his arms. “And I would really like to take you out. You deserve to be spoiled.” Chris smiled, pushing away gently. “I have to get dinner in the oven.”

The next day while Chris waited for Bhumi in the Starbucks across from the campus, he called his mom. She picked up within three seconds. “Hello dear, how are you doing? How’s school?” “It’s ok, I just have a question. How would you feel baby-sitting Asha?”

He sipped his coffee as she talked. “Oh I would love to. I barely know my own granddaughter.” “You didn’t even knew she existed until a month ago.” Chris said rather sharply. He was still rather protective with Asha around his mother. “I know and I know I have so much I need to earn and make up for. I would love to watch Asha.” Chris sighed.

She sounded so genuine, maybe Bhumi is right. Maybe she really does want to make up. “Ok. Be at my house Saturday, around 7PM. Bhumi and are are going on a date.” “Oh that sounds nice. I promise I will be there.” “Good. Ok. I’ll let him know. By Mo-Charlotte.” He corrected himself as he hung up, feeling his heart beat harder.

Did he almost just call her mom? He didn’t want to call her that until he was sure she was changed and only meant well for his family. But that one almost slipped out, maybe his subconscious has already forgiven her while his conscious is still at battle. Psyche was always confusing like that.

On the car ride to pick up Asha (who had an after school thing for their Valentine’s Day play) Chris spoke up in the traffic. “I called Charlotte today and I asked her about watching Asha.” Bhumi looked over from the drivers side. “How did it go?” “She’ll watch Asha on Saturday. I told her to be there around 7. I’m starting to believe that she really has changed. God I hope I’m not making a mistake.”

When Saturday came Chris was a nervous wreck, thinking of his mother being alone with Asha. Asha was more than thrilled and everyday asked if it was Saturday yet.

Chris was ready for their date, wearing a nice suit he wore for his medial schools opening ceremony; a grey shirt with a black jacket with a red lining. He spritzed some cologne on and smoothed his hair with shaking hands. Bhumi walked into the bathroom and smiled as he saw Chris. “Chris, you look amazing. You don’t have to keep fixing yourself.” “I’m nervous. I need to do something with my hands.”

Bhumi reached out and held his hands, forcing Chris to stop. “Your mother will be here any minute. Come wait in the living room with me.” Chris sighed. “Guess I have no choice.”

As they walked out, Bhumi picking up Chris’s wool coat on the way to the living room as there was a knock on the door. Bhumi smiled to Chris as Chris stood by Asha. “I’ll get the door.” He places the coat on the couch as he walked to the entryway.

Asha smiled toward Chris. “Is grandma here?” Chris sighed heavily. “Yes. Your..grandmother is here.” It was still odd saying that.

As Charlotte was lead into the living room Asha ran over. “Grandma!” Charlotte smiled as she picked Asha up and hugged her, braced on her hip. “Hello darling.” Chris walked over, coat held in his arms. “Hello Charlotte.” She looked a Chris as she held Asha. “Hello Chris.” Chris walked over. “A few rules. Her bedtime is nine, no exceptions, she has school. No sugar, only healthy snacks if she’s hungry.”

Charlotte nodded. “Understood. You two have a good time.” Bhumi smiled. “We will. Chris?” Chris nodded as he walked closer to Asha. “You be good for your grandmother ok?” Asha nodded. “I will daddy.” Chris smiled softly. “Ok. I love you sweetie.” He kissed her head and left with Bhumi.

Once outside the door Bhumi gestured to the wool jacket held in Chris arms. “May I?” Chris looked oddly at him before handing his coat over. Bhumi started to place the coat on Chris’s shoulders, Chris following along with a small smile, putting his arms through the sleeves. “That’s very sweet.” Bhumi smiled, reaching and holding his hand. “Let’s go on our date.” Chris blushed but smiled, feeling like a teenager again. “Ok.”

Asha led Charlotte to her room, showing her one of the dolls Bhumi bought her because he thought she would love it. Charlotte smiled as she held it before her eyes scanned over the room, seeing a picture frame of a young man with Blonde hair and blue eyes and built Thor.

“Asha, is that your father? In the picture there?” Asha jogged over to the picture frame on the bedside desk and smiled. “Yeah, he’s off saving planets in space. We used to live in space but papa told daddy it was too dangerous for us so he went by himself to save everyone. He’s gonna come back when he’s done but he’s been gone a long time.”

Charlotte frowned. “But your father said he passed away.” Asha looked confused. “What’s passed away mean?” “It means someone has died. Your daddy told me that your papa died.” Asha frowned. “No. No, he’s not dead. He can’t be dead, daddy says he’s saving people on other planets like mine.” Charlotte realized too late her mistake, Ashas purple eyes watery and lip trembling.

Chris must have kept it from her for reasons he didn’t tell her. She can’t back out of this now either, not when Asha has heard the truth. “I’m sorry sweetie but your papa died. He isn’t coming back.”

After Charlotte broke the news to her, Asha pushed her out of the room and slammed the door and refused to let her in. Charlotte sighed shakily.

This was bad.   
This was very bad.   
Chris is never going to trust her again but he never told her that he was keeping that from her. Maybe he wanted to tell her when she was a little older, when it was easier for her to understand.

It was two hours later when Chris and Bhumi came back. Chris walked in first, seeing his mother looking stressed beyond belief and a shaking glass of wine in her hand with the bottle near her on the coffee table.

Chris walked toward her carefully. “Charlotte, what happened? Is Asha ok?” Charlotte nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “Yes but I may have told her that her father passed away and is not in fact saving planets.” It took a full minute for that to sink in before he was completely livid. “You what?”

Charlotte looked scared and Chris felt a bit of satisfaction that for once she was scared of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were keeping it from her. It was an accident, she showed me the picture she has of him and told me the story you told her.”

“I told her that for a reason!” Charlotte huffed and stood. “What reason? I can understand waiting until she’s older but giving her hope that he’ll return? I may have been a horrible mother but I at least never lied to you.” “Yes, being a total cunt to your only son worked out so fucking well!” Bhumi came between them as Charlotte gasped at her sons language.

Bhumi sighed. “Fighting won’t help. Right now Asha is confused and devastated and needs someone to talk to her.” Chris glared at his mother as he walked away and down the hall to Ashas room.

Chris sighed, willing his anger at his mother to calm before gently knocking on the door. “Asha, are you alright?” “Go away!” He heard muffled from the door. She sounded like she was crying. Chris felt his heart break. “Asha I’m coming inside, daddy needs to talk to you.” “No daddy! You lied to me!” He opened the door gently and saw her on the bed, knees to her chest and sobbing and holding the small picture frame that held their only photo of Douglas.

Chris swallowed his tears down as he walked further inside, sitting next to her. “Asha, I know I lied and I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” Asha cried, holding the picture closer to herself. “So papa is really gone? He’s never coming back?” Chris felt his eyes water. “I’m sorry sweetie. You know how daddy’s had that rain cloud over his head that wouldn’t go away?” Asha nodded and Chris continued, wiping his eyes. “That’s because papa died saving the planet we are on, Gemini.” “With that bad man that hurt me?” “Yes. That bad man wanted to destroy that planet and many others. Thousands of innocent people would have died. Papa saved all of them. Your papa died a hero but it left a rain cloud over me that wouldn’t go away.”

Asha was a little calmer. “Because you missed him?” Chris nodded. “Yes. And I had a hard time knowing that myself. It was too hard to tell you because it hurt me so much to know that papa isn’t here.” Asha hiccuped, wiping her eyes. “I miss papa daddy.” Chris wrapped her up in his arms. “I know. I do too.”

Bhumi worried and paced as Charlotte stayed sitting on the couch. When they heard the door open they both were at attention when Chris and Asha walked out. Bhumi walked closer to them. “Asha? Are you alright?” She was still holding the picture frame. “I’m sad. I miss papa.” Charlotte sighed. “I’m so sorry Asha, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

Chris spoke up. “but she did. This is probably better. You’re right. I shouldn’t have lied to her. I just…” his eyes watered. “I just didn’t have the heart to tell her. My depression had gotten the best of me but it’s better she knows.” Charlotte looked at Asha. “Can you tell me, what was your papa like? Is that his picture your holding?” She nodded. “Can I see it?” Asha walked over to the couch, sitting on it and handing her the picture frame.

Charlotte held the picture gently, staring at the blonde man smiling brightly on the bridge of his ship, motor oil staining his hair and face. “Please, tell me about him.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Douglas took a breath in of the New York air. The air of home and Brooklyn and hopefully Chris. But he needed a hotel, a haircut and new clothes but first thing was to find where to exchange his leftover units into US cash.

It took him hours to find the place and another hour of filling out paper and ID and finally a credit card. It was going on 6PM and he’s not sure he’s ready to face Chris this moment, if he’s here. He found an address with the name of a “Chris Thompson” who has a daughter named Asha. It could be a one in a million chance it’s not them but odds are it is and he’s not going to face them looking like a hobo.

Once at the motel he striped and turned on the shower. He stepped in and gasped. He hasn’t had a proper shower in so long, he forgot how good they felt, Instead of being chemically disinfected by mist on the ship; that was nothing compared to hot water and real soap.

He found a barber down the street from the motel, still open, being run by an African American man with graying hair and a big smile. He walked in and he was greeted. “Hello stranger, what can I do you for today?” Douglas sighed. “I’m not sure.” “Well come in and we’ll figure something out. Now why are you here? Just a trim or is there someone special?”

Douglas smiled softly as he sat in the barber seat. “Someone special. I haven’t seen them in a long time.” “Why’s that hun?” “It’s a long, unbelievable story.” “Well I got time. Tell me your story while I give your hair a trim.”

He got the trimmers and started trimming, blonde hair falling onto the black cape around Douglas shoulders. “Well a long time ago I built a ship, a space ship, from scratch.” “Shit really?! That sounds amazing.” “It was. I had this boyfriend, his name was Chris and we were inseparable. I never thought I’d be without him.” “Don’t tell me you broke up with him because you were going to space?”

“Oh no, I married him.” The man grinned. “Get out! That’s great man!” Douglas smiled. “Thanks. That was…god that was so many years ago. At least twelve. I’ve lost count. But while in space we adopted a little girl, her name is Asha, she’s an Andromean and we were a little family in space for a bit but some shit happened and I ended up saving hundreds of planets but at the cost of my life. I thought what I did to save everyone was going to kill me but it didn’t. I crashed on a very far away planet and had no memory of how I got there. It was a miracle I was even alive.”

The man whistled. “Wow. So how did you get back here?” “Well I was recovering and I had gotten my memory back, it took months before one of the nurses helped me find my way back. Stole a ship for me. I’ve been in space since, until now. And now I have to face a husband that’s thinks I’ve been dead for god knows how long.”

The man nodded. “How about we trim the beard but don’t get rid of it? That way it shows time has gone by, you’ll still be you but it’ll be a new you.” Douglas nodded. “Yeah. I like that. Maybe it won’t be as..starling to see his husband back from the dead.”

After the shave and a nice $10 tip to the nice barber that he was sure to come see again, he found the closest thrift store and bought some new clothes before heading back to the motel.

He couldn’t sleep that night. He was terrified of tomorrow. Will Chris even recognize him? Will he even want to see him? What if he thought he faked his death or something? He had to stop thinking before he gave himself an anxiety attack.

That following morning Douglas had a cup of coffee and showered with shaking hands. He was shaking the entire walk to the apartment complex he found where Chris may be. Where Asha May be.

On the ride in the elevator he had to stop it to calm down, his anxiety getting the best of him. Oh god what if this is a mistake? What if they’ve completely moved on? But he’s already come this far, traveled so many light years to get to this moment, he had to try.

He resumed the elevator.

He got to the door that held so much. He took in a shaking breath, double checked the address and knocked.

It was a few moments before it opened and Douglas almost thought he had the wrong apartment.

It was Asha but she was grown, at least twelve years old with purple hair falling over her shoulders. (which Douglas assumes was a wig, her people are naturally hairless) Ashas eyes got wide and scared. Douglas swallowed the lump in his throat. “Asha? It’s…it’s papa.”

The door was quickly shut in his face and stood outside, listening to muffled arguing from the door. Douglas paced. This was bad, this was so bad, he should just leave now before-  
The door opened again.

It was Chris.

Chris looked nearly the same as the day he said goodbye save for a few gray hair peeking out from brown. Douglas swallowed, eyes watery. “Chris..I…I’m back.” Chris’s eyes were wide as well. Asha was behind him, wiping her eyes. “See? I told you dad! I wasn’t lying!”

Chris was breathing heavily, he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Douglas let out a shaky breath. “I survived.” A sob escaped Chris before he started hyperventilating. Asha took control of the situation, gathering her dad back inside. “Dad it’s ok, just breathe, ok? I know I’m terrified too but Bee is at work and I don’t know what to do.” Chris nodded, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths and counting. “Asha, get me a glass of water please.” Asha went to the kitchen and got the water as Douglas only watched. Could only watch as Asha helped her father through his attack.

Once she gave him the water she turned to Douglas. “You might as well come inside.” Chris sat down at the kitchen table, drinking his water with a shaking hand and gulping it down like he was dying of thirst.

Douglas stayed silent. What could he say to make this better or easier? Chris spoke up, nearly starling Douglas from his thoughts. “How? I..I saw you die. I saw the shock wave from that damn gem, how the fuck did you survive?!” Asha flinched at her fathers harsh words.

Douglas talked quietly, as if Chris were a terrified bunny ready to run. “I don’t know. Luck I guess. I crashed into a planet at least 300,000 light years away from Gemini. I didn’t have any memory, I had a severe concussion and was in a coma for months with various other injuries that threatened to kill me.” Asha spoke up, wiping her eyes. “But they didn’t. Maybe you were supposed to see us again. Like fate.”

Douglas smiled toward her softly. “Maybe.” Asha smiled back before running over to him, nearly sobbing into his chest. “Oh god papa…I’ve missed you so much!” Douglas felt his fatherly instincts come back as he held her close, rocking her gently as he cried. He cried a little too. “I missed you too peanut. God you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He cried into her false hair, holding her tightly.

Chris felt lost, disconnected in a way. As if he were watching everything out of his body. He swallowed, unable to shake from it and stared at the kitchen table.

After Asha calmed she went to her dad, seeing he’s just been staring into nothing. “Dad, Hey, are you ok? Are you still with us?” She shook his shoulder gently but there was no response. Douglas went over to him. “Chris, Hey, come back to us. It’s okay.” But no response.

Asha wanted to cry again but this time from fear, she doesn’t know how to get her dad out of this kind of attack. “I have to call Bee.” Douglas didn’t ask as she got her phone out and called. “Bee, can you come home? I know you’re at work but it’s an emergency. It’s has to do with dad and papa. I know, I know my papa is supposed to be dead but he’s here in our house right now and I really need you, I don’t know what to do. Ok. I know, I love you too.” She hung up, wiping her eyes. She wanted to panic so bad but her father and Bhumi taught her how to react in an emergency situation; stay calm above all else and call for help.

To Chris it felt like everything was moving around him in a blur. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t cry, he could only just stare. He saw Asha bring Douglas a glass of water and one for Chris as well, even if it may go untouched.

They talked but it could have been gibberish to him, it all seemed muffled and blurry. He suddenly felt lightheaded before everything went black.

When he came to Bhumi was in the room, talking on the phone frantically. Douglas next to Chris, nearly gasping as he turned to talk to Bhumi. “He’s awake!”

Bhumi sighed in relief. “He’s awake now. Ok.” Chris tried to sit up but he felt so groggy. “What’s going on?” Douglas spike first. “You fainted and you’ve been out for fifteen minutes.” Chris made a noise before laying his head back down.

Bhumi walked over. “Chris how are you feeling now?” Chris groaned. “Weak and sick. A little tired.” Bhumi told that to the 911 operator on the other line.

Chris was so out of it he forgot why Douglas was there and not dead like he was supposed to be but also didn’t care at the moment. He just felt sick and shaky and wanted that feeling to go away.

The next twenty minutes was a blur of Bhumi and Douglas mildly arguing while Asha paced before the EMTs arrived to check over Chris.

They helped him sit up and asked him question after question and knew why they did but it was still annoying when your on the other end of it. They gave him oxygen and told him he didn’t need a hospital, just some rest.

Once the EMTs left Bhumi signaled for Douglas to come into the kitchen.

Douglas followed, expecting a lecture. Bhumi turned to Douglas. “Do you remember me?” Douglas frowned. “Sorry, no.” Bhumi shifted into his form of sliver scales and Douglas gasped. “You’re that scientist from Gemini.” Bhumi nodded, shifting back to human. “Yes. I am. I’ve been helping Chris since you died but how the hell are you back? Hat shock wave should have killed you.”

“I know. I fully expected that too but I crashed into a planet I didn’t know, half dead with no memory. I managed to survive and recover and regained my memories. Once I realized Chris was dealing with my death, possibly alone and with a child..I had to know if he was ok.”

Bhumi sighed. “I can’t fault you for that, it’s just…a bit of a shock for everyone. Obviously.” They were quiet a moment before Bhumi spoke up. “Chris and I have been together, romantically for years now.” Douglas nodded, knowing he Expected that didn’t make it hurt any less. “That’s understandable. I have no hard feelings about that.” “And he isn’t over you. Weeks ago I proposed to him. He said no. I asked him why and he said that he didn’t want to marry again. And I know it’s because I’m not you.”

Douglas swallowed his hope down. “What are you saying?” “I’m saying that I’m going I break things off with him. He’s never been over you and I know I’m just something to help fill the void but that void is still there and I can’t fix it. This way he can have the time and emotional availability to think on things now that you’re back.” “But what about you? I’m not here to be a home wrecker, I just wanted to know that they’re ok.”

Bhumi gave a sad smile. “And then what? You leave and never see them again? Did you have a plan after this?” Douglas shrugged sheepishly. “Not really. I wasn’t even sure if he really was here.”  
“Which is why I’m going to be taking myself out of this so Chris can think properly.”   
“I just hope this was the right decision.” “Why don’t you talk with Asha first? Give Chris some time to become used to the idea that you’re back.” Douglas nodded. “Yes. I’d like that.” Bhumi smiled. “Great. I’ll start some tea and bring her in.”

Douglas paced and watched, seeing Chris on the couch, Asha snuggled into his side. God Asha was just a toddler when they adopted her and now she’s a teenager? He’s missed so much.

Bhumi talked to Asha and she nodded, detangling herself from her fathers arms and walking into the kitchen. Asha smiled weakly, looking tired as she sat down at the table. “Hi papa.” Douglas felt his eyes water. It felt so good to hear that again. “Hi peanut.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Asha was waiting for her dad to sit down, he said he wanted to talk to her about today, about her papa coming back. Asha had her wig on its headstand as she sighed. “Are you ok dad?”

Chris frowned as he sat down. “I’m here to ask you that. How you feeling about this? Really?” Asha looked away. “Honestly? I feel like I’m going to go to sleep and this will just be a dream but if it was a dream you wouldn’t have fainted and we wouldn’t have to call the paramedics.” “I know. I feel the same but it’s not a dream. He’s really back.” Asha smiled weakly.

“You should be happy. Papa is back.” Chris nodded. “Yeah.” Asha hugged him. “It’ll be ok. “ Chris smiled weakly. Kissing her smooth head. “Yeah. Now go to sleep, it’s a school night.” Asha nodded. “Ok dad, love you.” Chris smiled softly. “Love you too, now go to sleep.”

Chris came out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly when Bhumi tapped his shoulder. “Can we talk?” Chris nodded, following him to the kitchen where Douglas was, drinking tea.

It still make Chris’s heart stop when he saw him. “I thought you wanted to talk to me?” Bhumi nodded. “Yes I do.” “But he’s here. You don’t want to talk in private?” Bhumi sighed. “No. He’s aware of what I want to talk about.” Chris noticed the somber look Douglas had and feared the worst. “Oh god, what’s going on?”

Bhumi swallowed. “There’s no easy way to say this. I’m letting you go. We’re no longer in a relationship.” Chris swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “Are you serious? Why? Because he suddenly showed up?” Chris ignored the hurt look on Douglas face. Bhumi sighed. “Yes. I want you to be open to options without fear of cheating on me or feeling obligated to me.” Chris looked away, he hated how logical Bhumi could be.

Bhumi walked closer to Chris. “I love you but I know you don’t love me like you did with him. I know you’re not over him.” “Of course I am! Why do you think I wanted to start anything with you?” “Because you were lonely. You wanted someone to hold you and tell you everything is going to be ok and I was that, for a time but he’s back and I’m not going to let you stop yourself from what you want.”

Chris was stuttering. “What I want? Why are you deciding this for me as if I was a child? I’m not! I can decide what I want and don’t want!” Bhumi sighed. “We’re done Chris. Talk with Douglas, you two have much to catch up on.” He finished as he walked away and down the hall to the bedrooms.

Chris took in a shaking breathe. He paced as Douglas felt awkward, like a bull in a china shop. “Chris-“ “Shut up. Just shut up, you shouldn’t even be here, you should be dead.” Douglas moved toward him, stopping him from pacing. “But I am. I’m sorry I’ve ruined you’re life, I knew it was a mistake to come here. I’ll leave you alone. I..”His voice became thick with emotion. “I just needed to know you and Asha were ok. And I have.”

He turned to leave, his hand on the doorknob when Chris ran over to him. “No! Stay! That’s not..I didn’t mean it. I’m just so fucked up right now, I don’t know what to think.” Douglas turned to him, seeing his brown eyes watery.

Chris sniffled. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Douglas smiled softly, two tears escaping down his cheeks. “I missed you too.”

Chris let a sob escape. “After you died I was lost. I didn’t get out of bed, I didn’t eat, I barely slept, I could barely take care of myself. My depression was the worst it ever was. I had an episode and…and if it wasn’t for Bhumi I wouldn’t be here. I tried to slit my own throat and he talked me down.”

Douglas swallowed, taking in a shaking breath. “I’m sorry. I’m so sor-“ “No. you have nothing to apologize for. You saved countless lives and planets from your sacrifice. You should never apologize for that.”

Douglas moved closer to him. “But I can apologize for the hell it put you and Asha through. I wasn’t thinking things through back then, I was just so focused on making sure you and Asha were safe.” Chris walked closer, nearly touching him, wanting to make sure he’s real and here.

Chris whimpered. Douglas walked closer, gently bringing his arms around his lost love. Chris was stiff in his arms, until Douglas kissed his head, then Chris couldn’t keep his emotions in. He sobbed like a child, holding onto Douglas as if his life depended on it. “Oh god…you’re back…” Douglas smiled, ignoring his own tears as they fell in Chris’s hair. “I back and I’m never leaving you.”

Chris calmed and moved away before he grabbed Douglas head and crashed his lips to his. Douglass eyes widened and gently pushed Chris away. “What are you doing?” Chris was panting. “Kissing you.” “But Bhumi just broke up with you because of me, he wants you to think things through. Not rush in.”

Chris was silent, face red and embarrassed. “Bhumi and I had sex once and it was a disaster. I forgot where I was and called out your name. I haven’t been intimate since, any time I’ve touched myself it’s because I was thinking of you.”

“Chris..” “it’s always been you. I’ve never wanted anyone else, Bhumi was right when I said I only wanted to be with him because I didn’t want to be alone.” Douglas looked away. “Don’t say this. I don’t want my hope up only for it to be brought down.” Chris let out a breath. “Maybe I am rushing things. But I also haven’t had sex in 8 years. Maybe we can have some fun tonight and talk more seriously tomorrow.”

Douglas but his lip, thinking. “Ok. This is a bad idea but ok. I have a motel not too far.” Chris smiled, feeling giddy. “I can drive us. I can leave a note for Bhumi.”

Chris left a quickly jotted down note and got his keys and left out the door with Douglas.

Douglas sighed as Chris pulled into the motel parking lot. “This feels weird.” Chris frowned. “What does?” “The sneaking around. Bhumi literally broke up with you forty five minutes ago.” “First off were not sneaking around, I just didn’t want us to disturb Asha and him with our activity and second it’s just fun, we will talk seriously later but right now I really want you.” Douglas couldn’t say no that that. He leaned in, kissing Chris like he was dying. Chris moaned into it, wrapping his arms around him when Douglas pulled away. “Let’s get inside.”

Chris nodded and they both got out, walking up the stairs to the motel room, Douglas getting the key out and getting them inside.

Chris followed inside and asked “Do we have lube?” “There’s baby oil in the bathroom we can use.” Chris turned to him, a look in his eyes that was heat and primal and Douglas was prey. It made the blood go south in record time as Chris walked over and pulled his head down and crashed his lips to his. Douglas moaned into the kiss, letting Chris take control as he always has, it was like nothing had changed between them.

Douglas moaned into the kiss, letting Chris guide him to the bed, gently pushing him down onto the mattress. Chris was suckling at his neck and Douglas felt his eyes well up in the haze of pleasure and a lump grow in his throat.

Chris must have noticed as he pulled back looking worried. “Douglas? Are you alright?” Douglas smiled softly. Hands going to hold his lovers face as his eyes welled over. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. I’ve been so alone for nearly ten years and now you’re here.”

Chris felt his own eyes well up but instead of grief or sadness it was happiness. He kissed Douglas sweetly. “I thought I could move on from you but it’s been so long and I don’t think there is ever moving on from you. You’re the only one for me.”

Douglas held his head as he crashed his lips to Chris, nearly whining into it before pulling away, panting. “Fuck..make love to me, please.” Chris groaned, leaning his forehead against his. “I love you so much. I never stopped loving you.”

Chris hands started traveling under Douglas shirt. He’s not sure if his abs felt sharper than the last time but the last time he touched them is lost in his memory, he can’t recall and he hates he can’t. But his shirt was off quickly, Douglas throwing it over their bodies to fall on the floor.

Chris took in the sight of him for a moment, wanting to remember everything if this is just some crazed fever dream. Maybe he really has gone insane but Douglas leaning up and bringing his head down for a deep kiss brought him out of his thoughts.

Chris felt their tears mix as Douglas kissed him so sweetly.

It wasn’t long until they were both nude, clothes thrown over the floor and dresser, Chris was kissing up and down his lovers torso, wanting to worship every inch he can. He got to Douglas cock which was achingly hard and dripping as he whimpered with need.

Chris took him into his mouth and watched as Douglas gripped the sheets and moaned. “Oh Chris..” Chris bobbed his head a few times before popping off. “Spread your legs for me love while I get the oil.” Douglas listened as Chris got off the bed and into the small, dingy bathroom. There, after searching far too long for his liking, he found a small bottle of baby oil, name brand. It was likely left behind from the last person who stayed in this room.

Chris came back, feeling the sight before him go right to his cock, making it throb; god it has been too long. Douglas was spread and playing with himself. Stroking and thrusting a finger in and out of his hole as he painted.

Chris groaned. “Oh dear god.” He said as he finally got to the bed. “Look at how desperate you are, you’re hole is begging for me to fill it.” Douglas whined, his hips giving a little thrust in the air. Chris gently took his hands away from himself. “Lay still, I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Douglas watched as Chris lubed up his fingers, the soft scent of baby oil floating as Chris gently inserting one finger, finding it tight and resisting despite Douglas earlier efforts.

Douglas panted as Chris gently stretched him before bringing in a second finger, gently probing his prostate with memory he thought he would never use again.

Douglas cried out, gripping the sheets. “Oh god, Chris! Right there!” Chris kissed his thigh. “How close are you?” Douglas whined. “If you keep doing that I won’t last the next five seconds.” Chris grinned, thrusting at his prostate a little harder. “Good. Come for me.”

With only two more thrusts Douglas came with a shout, tensing up like a coil as white shot out and onto his stomach and Chris arm, a bit spattered onto his face.

Douglas was panting, feeling boneless. Eventually he saw Chris and frowned. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I got a little on your face.” Chris just smiled, wiping it away with his thumb. “Don’t apologize for feeling that good.” Douglas smiled weakly, laying back down. Chris smiled as he cleaned themselves up with a few kleenexes. “Are you ready for more?” Douglas let out a breath. “Yes. Please.”

Chris got the bottle of baby oil and added more to his fingers, bringing three to Douglas used hole.

Douglas whimpered. “No more teasing. Please, I just want you.” Chris kissed his leg as he continued to prepare his lover. “It’s been too long, I don’t want you to hurt. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Douglas whined as Chris prepared him, feeling like it took too long, he wanted Chris inside him yesterday. Now that it’s a reality and not a dream he feels he can’t get enough.

Chris pulled his fingers out and started to line up his cock, moving into position, face to face, cock ready to breach. Chris was panting. “Ready love?” Douglas nodded. “Please..” Chris kissed him as he pushed inside, both gasping into the kiss. Since they’ve been so far from each other the feeling of pleasure was magnified, engulfing them in a blanket of electric pleasure.

Douglas was moaning when Chris was finally flush with him, balls hitting his ass as he brought his arms around him tightly. “Move, please.” Chris bit his lip, focusing on thrusting in and out. Douglas was whining and moaning like a whore and to Chris it was the most beautiful music; music he hasn’t heard in over seven years.

He was already dangerously close to the edge. He’s barely touched himself in that time, sex with another was just a disaster and it left him unpracticed.

But Douglas was tensing up around him, gripping his back, nails digging into his skin as he moaned and cried out with every hit of his prostate. “Oh fuck! Chris…fuck..I’m gonna come..” Chris suckled his neck as he moved faster, harder.

“Come for me.” Douglas almost sounded in pain as he moaned, his second orgasim of the night splattering between them. With a grunt Chris was coming seconds after, panting as he rode his orgasim put.

Once they were spent, Chris pulled out and Douglas latched onto him, holding him close as they just breathed. 


	17. Chapter 17

  
Chris looked at the clock on the motel rooms bedside desk.   
11:35PM. Good. Plenty of time to catch up and get sleep. He felt Douglas arms come around him, holding him close, kissing his shoulder.

“What now?” Douglas asked. Chris was quiet before he answered. “I don’t know.” “We could get some coffee. There’s a 24/7 coffee shop down the street from here. We could walk.” “Sounds good but I’ll be having decaf, I have work in the morning.”

Douglas sat up, frowning. “Did you go back to your lawfirm?” Chris shook his head. “No. Bhumi was against it as well. It wouldn’t be good for my mental health. I decided to stick with medical school more than one year.” Douglas was standing, getting his pants on as he grinned. “You’re a doctor now?”

Chris smiled as he got off the bed, dressing as well. “Yep. It’s Dr. Thompson.” Douglas gave him a look as he got his shirt on. “Yeah, can I ask, Why did you keep my last name?” Chris sighed. “I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it and I didn’t want my family to find me again with my maiden name.” Douglas nodded at the answer, finally getting his jacket on. “But still..doctor?” Douglas said with a grin. “That’s amazing.”

Chris blushed but smiled as he got his own coat on. “Thanks. I specialize in pediatrics.” Douglas got the keys for the hotel room as he walked to the door. “Still..that’s amazing. Seems like you were better off without me.” Chris turned sharply to them before they walked out the door. “Hey. Don’t you ever say that. It’s been eight years and I still haven’t moved on from you. I was so far from being better off without you so don’t ever say that.” Douglas nodded with a small smile. “Ok. Let’s go get coffee.”

They got to the coffee shop, only one other was in the shop with their laptop. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

Chris sipped his decaf. “So? How did your survive the shock wave?” Douglas sighed. “I’m not sure really. I saw the shockwave and it propelled the ship and I thought I died there, I was knocked out and when I woke up I had no memories. I didn’t know how I got there but everything hurt. I was lucky I was even alive, I can’t begin to tell you how many injuries I had.” “Well you did crash into a planet.” Chris said with a small smile as he sipped his coffee.

Douglas smiled fondly at him, having missed this for so long. “True. I was in a coma for months and when I woke up I had no memory of what happened or why I was there. I had a stutter from the severe concussion and it seems to be gone but it was bad.” Chris nodded, listening and waiting for him to continue.

Douglas sipped his own drink. “Once I got my memory back I fell into a depression. You and Asha were all I could think of. The nurse that helped me looked so much like Asha, she was also an Andromean. None of their antidepressants worked, one I had an allergic reaction and almost didn’t make it. She wanted to help me and knew me staying there wouldn’t help so she stole a ship for me and I’ve been in flight since. That was 8 years ago.”

Chris sighed. “That’s just…I don’t..” he failed with his words, flustered. “I’m not sure what to say about that. I’m not sure if I should be happy you survived and are here or if I was better in denial.” Douglas gave a sheepish smile. “None taken. I know this is probably…a lot to process.”

Chris gave him a look. “Uh Yeah. I just don’t know what to do with this now. It’s seems rushed to just go back were we left off but I’ve missed you so much, I want nothing more than to be with you again.” Douglas reached his hand out, gently holding Chris outstretched hand on the table.

Chris took in a shaking breath. “I just don’t know what I should do. What we should do.” He took his hand away quickly, chugging his decaf down. “That’s enough for tonight. I have work in the morning.” Douglas felt an ache at the rejection, finishing his own coffee. “Ok. Can I see you tomorrow?” “We’ll see. I can give you my number, you can text me or call.” Douglas nodded as Chris got a napkin and a pen from his pocket and wrote his number down. “Here.” He said handing it over. Douglas took it gently, folding it and putting it in his pocket.

They walked back to the motel and got to Chris’s car. Both stood in front of each other awkwardly, letting out breathes. Chris spoke first. “Uh well this was…this was nice. You can call me tomorrow. I should be done by five but if not just leave a voicemail, I’ll call you back.” Douglas nodded. “Cool, cool, cool. I will do that. This.. this was nice. Even if the day was a bit hectic.”

Chris smiled softly. “Yeah.” He resisted the urge to kiss him as he opened the driver side door. “Uh goodnight I suppose.” Douglas smiled. “You too. Have a good night.” Chris nodded as he got into his car, starting it and backing out before driving down the road.

Chris got home around 1AM. He internally groaned as he saw the clock. Six hours of sleep, wonderful, at least he lost sleep for a good reason.

The next morning he got to the children’s hospital, clocking in and getting his white coat, stethoscope around his neck. He found it was a wonderful way of calming down the more difficult or scared children, letting them use it was simple and worked most of the time to calm or distract them.

As he got to the nurses station the head nurse and one of his best friends who was a thick woman with curly brown hair in spongbob scrubs, he greeted. “Morning Kathy.”

She smiled. “Good morning. You look a little worn, bad night?” Chris sighed as he started the coffee pot they kept behind the station, surprised no one has started it yet. “You could say that. Someone that used to be in my life a long time ago came back.” Kathy looked up concerned. “Is everything ok? Is wasn’t an abusive ex or something?”

Chris shook his head. “No. Noththing like that. I honestly don’t know how to explain it, it’s a long story as to why he was gone and why he’s back.” Kathy nodded, standing and getting them both mugs from the desk. “So it is an ex?” Chris sighed. “No? Yes? I don’t know. A better way to put it is my..former husband is back. I say former because I thought he’s been dead for the past eight years.”

Kathy’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I mean is this a good thing he’s back?” Chris shrugged as he started to pour his coffee. “I don’t know. I thought I was content without him, I thought I moved on but obviously not. Asha is happy he’s back, I’m still so confused on how I should do anything.” “And this former husband is Ashas dad I assume?”

Chris smiled, thinking of the hectic but wonderful day they adopted Asha. “Yeah. We adopted her together while we traveled through space. She from Aries.” Kathy smiled. “She’s Andromean, I’ve seen the picture and she’s is growing into such a beautiful woman.” Chris smiled proudly. “I know but soon she’ll be 13. I can’t believe it.” “And this former husband is her dad.”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. She’s so happy he’s back and I’m so confused. Do we go back like nothing happened? I feel like that’s rushing things but we spent the night together like nothing happened. What do I do?”

Kathy sighed. “I don’t know, sorry but it does seem to me it’s a good thing he’s back. Asha is happy about it and you are too but I can understand not knowing what to do. What’s his name?” Chris

smiled. “Douglas. He never wants to be called Doug, his father used to call him that.” Kathy nodded and smiled. “I’ve never seen you so happy talking about someone. Maybe you should get back together with him. But what about Bhumi? Aren’t you guys dating? I know it’s always Been iffy with you two.”

Chris nodded. “And that was because of Douglas. I’ve never moved on from him, Bhumi and I tried to have sex once and I forgot who he was and called out Douglass name.” Kathy made a face. “Ooh. Yeah. Perhaps getting back together with Douglas is a good idea. Wait, you didn’t cheat on Bhumi did you?”

Chris shook his head. “No. I’d never do that. He dumped me probably because he knew what was going to happen and knew I was so far from moving on.” Kathy smiled. “Then that’s perfect. You should get back with Douglas.” Chris sighed. “I’m going to give it some time before we do. Right now just seems rushing-“

Suddenly they were interrupted by a shrill cry of a baby, Chris estimates no older than a year old. They turned, seeing two parents, the mom holding their baby girl who was crying and miserable and rubbing at her face. The mom we terrified. “I’m sorry but can you help? We weren’t sure if it warranted going to the ER.” Chris walked over quickly. “Yes, what’s going on?”

The mom sighed, rocking her baby girl who was still crying so loud. “We think she has a toy stuck up her nose and we can’t get it out. Her nose started bleeding earlier.” “Of course, let me get you to a room.”

Chris frowned as he looked into the little girls nose, she was fussy and for very good reason. The mom sighed as he gently held her girls arms, talking hushed to her husband. “Why would you give her Polly pocket? She’s one.” He hushed back. “I didn’t think she’d put it up her nose, can we please just focus on her.” “I leave you alone with her for five minutes and-“ Chris cleared his throat.

“Excuse me. If you could keep the fighting to a minimum?” The mom nodded. “Of course.”

Chris focused on looking. “Yep. I see a little figure up there along with some blood, probably just a few scratches. “ He got his tweezers and gel, gently using a dropper to get some gel inside her nose before attempting to get the toy.

“Ok here we go.” He gently brought the tweezers to the baby’s nose which made her cry and wiggle more. He tried to soothe her by talking. “I know, I know it’s so awful, I promise you’ll feel better soon.” With some gentle tugging the toy came loose and gently placed on the counter behind him. “There we go! All done.” She was still crying but with a little soothing from her mom she was calm.

Chris smiled as he looked at her. “See? All better?” The mom smiled. “Thank you so much.” “It’s no problem, the nurse can get your insurance information at the desk.” The dad smiled. “Really, thank you Doctor..” “Thompson.” The dad smiled. “Dr. Thompson. Thank you. I’ll definitely keep an extra eye on this one.” Chris smiled. “Trust me,I know, I have a kid if my own.”

The mom smiled. “Aww boy or girl?” “A little girl, her name is Asha, she’s actually Adopted from the planet Aries.” They looked impressed. “Oh wow, adopted and from another planet.” “Yes. She’s twelve now, I can’t believe she’s one year away from being a teenager.”

The mom smiled, rocking her baby. “It goes by fast. Thank you again.” Chris smiled. “No problem. Just keep an extra eye on her and no small toys.” The dad chuckled. “I learned my lesson. Well have a good rest of your morning.” Chris waves as they left the exam room. “You too!”

Chris walked back to the nurses station where Kathy was on the phone, talking with someone about their insurance.

He went back to his coffee and waited. It was a quiet day thankfully and he didn’t have to make any rounds until noon.

Once five’o’clock hit and he and Kathy were both getting their coats on his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, seeing a number he didn’t know when he remembered he gave his number to Douglas last night. Kathy smiled. “Is that your former husband..Uh Douglas?” Chris looked nervous as it rang. “I think so.” “Well pick it up.”

Chris nodded as he pressed the green button on the screen, bringing it to his ear. “Hello?” “Hey..it’s me. It’s Douglas.” Chris smiled, feeling giddy as a school girl with a crush. “Hi.”

Kathy was smiling and watching as Douglas continued talking. “Hi. Did you want to do anything tonight? Dinner maybe? Not as a date just…just to get used to each other again?” Chris smiled. “I’d like that but how about dinner at my place? Asha needs to get used to you again too.” “Great. I can meet you there.” “Nonsense, I’ll pick you up. I just got out of work.” “Great! I’ll see you soon then.” “Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up with an I love you on the tip of his tongue.

It wasn’t until he had picked Douglas up and brought him inside did he remember that his mom comes over every Friday for dinner and today is Friday and she’ll be here any minute.

Douglas frowned as Chris looked terrified in the entry way between the kitchen and living room. “Hey, everything ok?” Chris swallowed his anxiety down. “Yes..yes just…you’re going to meet my mom for the first time..ever. She comes over every Friday-“ “whoa, slow down. Your mom? I thought you never wanted to see her again?”

Chris shrugged, still looking panicked. “Well she found me and..just..it’s a long story I can’t explain right now. I need water.”

Chris went over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a large glass and filling it before gulping it down. Douglas frowned as he followed him, the door opening and Bhumi walking into the kitchen to see the two, Asha in hand.

Asha smiled when she saw Douglas, her purple hair braided today. “Papa!” She said, running over and hugging him. Douglas smiled, hugging her back. “Hey.” Bhumi smiled. “Hello Douglas.” He saw Chris and became concerned. “Chris? Is everything ok?”

Chris sighed . “No because my mom will be here any minute and Douglas will be meeting her for the first time ever.” “Oh.” Chris gave him a look but it just came off as scared. “Yes. Oh.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
Douglas felt his own anxiety beginning and he had so many questions, mostly why Chris is even having any contact with her in the first place when he hated her but obviously things have changed and he’s going to meet her and he doesn’t know anything about her other than the emotional abuse she inflected upon Chris.

Bhumi was already holding Chris’s arms, leading him out of his anxiety attack with practiced ease.

“Com’on Chris , breathe in and out, count to ten.” Asha walked over to them worriedly. “Dad? Why are you being so scared?” Douglas answered for her, turning to her. “Because his mother is coming over and I’ve never met her.” Asha made an “O” shape in mild shock. “Oh. Ok. That makes sense but she’s really nice. I guess she wasn’t always nice to dad but she must have changed.” “Yeah.”

Chris was calming down, drinking a tall drink of water Bhumi got for him when there was a knock at the door. Six years he’s been in contact with his mom and having weekly dinners and she still knocks. He sighed. “Guess I should get this over with.” He pulled away from the small crowd of his family that was semi-gathered around him as he went to the entry adjacent to the kitchen and opened the door, his mother, now up in her years had noticeably more gray hairs than when Chris first was in contact with her.

She stood in the doorway with a bottle of wine and a small smile but it turned into concern when she saw how scared her son looked. “Is everything ok son?” Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. “Remember when I told you about Douglas? My husband who passed away?” “Yes, is everything ok?” Chris let out a shaking breath. “Just..just come inside. It’s hard to explain.” She followed Chris inside and into the kitchen where she saw this new young man and nearly gasped, recognizing him from Ashas worn picture. “Douglas. That’s him, Chris this him from the picture.” Douglas waved weakly. “Hi.”

Chris looked at his mom. “I know and it’s a long story but he’s back. He’s really back. He’s been back for about two days, maybe less.” She was still in shock. “But how? You said he died?” “I did because I thought he died but he didn’t and it’s a story we can talk about over dinner. But right now proper introductions.”

Chris turned to Douglas. “Douglas, this is Charlotte Astor, my mother.” Douglas held out his hand to her. “I guess it’s nice to finally meet you.” Chris turned to his mother. “And mom this is Douglas, my former husband.” Charlotte let out a breath, shaking his hand with a smile. “As it is nice to finally meet you. Chris and Asha have told me so much about you. I just want to say thank you for making my son so happy and giving him the life he deserves.” Douglas smiled warmly, taking his hand back. “I wouldn’t give him anything less.”

Chris was blushing as they talked before he spoke up. “I will start dinner so Asha get your apron.” Asha smiled as she went the cabinet, grabbing a child sized apron with flowers on it saying “Good Vibes only” in gold print.

  
Douglas watched them in a mild depression that he had missed so much. Asha was nearly thirteen years old, she was nearly a teenager when the last time he saw her she was five and nearly dying.

Charlotte saw Douglas as she placed the wine on the table. “Douglas, are you ok?” Douglas was brought out of his mind, feeling the tears on his face as he watched Chris guide Asha through chopping vegetables properly. He sniffled. “Yeah..just..I missed so much. She’s so old now. She’s grown up.” Charlotte smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s talk in the living room.”

Bhumi stayed in the kitchen with Chris, also helping with dinner as Douglas and Charlotte both sat on the couch.

Douglas wiped his eyes and took in a breath. “How did you and Chris get in contact with each other? No offense but he wanted to be as far away from you as possible.” Charlotte sighed. “None taken. I’ve learned the hard way I only have one child. The day he ran away I thought nothing of it, that he’d be back after blowing off some steam and we’d be ok. But a week went by and another and my husband kept talking me out of calling the police. I posted flyers and asked around town and eventually went to the police. Finding him was all I could think of. I never regretted anything so much as I did with how I treated him. My husband divorced me and took half my money, I had enough to find a new place to live and that was it. I’ve been living alone for years before I found Chris. He was in medical school, he had gone to the Starbucks near his school and we just happened to be in the same place at the same time. It wasn’t easy to apologize, he wouldn’t accept it and Bhumi was the one who helped us come back together. It’s only in the past two years has he called me mom, it was always Charlotte.”

Douglas nodded. “I’m glad he wasn’t alone while I was gone.” “No, he was far from alone. But please tell me how you are alive? How did you make it back here?” Douglas sighed. “How much of my death has he told you?” “That there was a stone that someone was going to use to wipe out whole planets.” Douglas nodded. “Yeah. The only way to destroy that stone to make sure it’s never in the wrong hands ever again was to hurl it into the closest sun but the stone had micro-nuclear properties and hurling into the sun would cause a massive shock wave that should have killed me. It didn’t, obviously but I was crashed on a planet I didn’t know with no memory of what happened. I thought I died when I passed out but I woke up in a hospital. They said I was in a coma for months, I had a severe enough concussion that I had a stutter. They told me I was lucky to even be alive with the state I was in. I healed and recovered and eventually got my memory back but I was in such a state of depression and none of that planets antidepressants worked or I was allergic to them. One of the nurses I made friends with, she stole me a ship and helped me come back home. I had to know if they were ok, even if he moved on and had a new partner.”

Charlotte had a soft smile. “I’m glad he has someone like you watching over him. And I’m glad I got to meet you.” Douglas smiled. “And I’m glad to meet you and can I ask you a personal question?” “Yes.”

Douglas shrugged. “Why did you only have one kid? I mean for rich traditions like what your family had wouldn’t you normally have more than one?” She sighed. “Yes and he would have had siblings but about a year after he was born I was diagnosed with uterine cancer. It was borderline terminal and the only way to get rid of it effectively was to remove the organ. And his father refused to adopt, only wanted family blood.” Douglas nodded. “Guess his father wasn’t the greatest.” “No, very strict, very traditional. He would have had a stroke if he found out his only child is gay.” “My father wasn’t great either. Well that’s a bit of an understatement, awful is a better word. We grew up the opposite, poor and lived on the poorest side of Brooklyn, mom and dad both worked but my dad was a drunk-“

Chris was guiding Asha through chopping vegetables when Bhumi tapped his shoulder. Chris looked at him. “Yes?” “Seems your mother and Douglas have really hit it off, I think they have more in common than you think.” Chris turned, seeing Douglas and his mother both in deep conversation. He felt relief flood him, he was so thankful that Douglas never held a grudge against her and that his mother truly did accept him and Douglas and his strange little family.

Once dinner was done and served and everyone was sitting at the table, his mother holding her glass of wine, she asked “so are you and Douglas going to try again?” Chris glared at his mother. “Mom!” He hissed our. She shrugged. “What?” Chris rolled his eyes. “Mom, didn’t you remember that Bhumi and I are dating? I didn’t even tell you that we broke up.”

She suddenly remembered that. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry Bhumi.” But Bhumi was laughing softly. “It’s alright. I know Chris wasn’t entirely happy in our relationship, I broke things off once Douglas came back to give him room. And options.” Charlotte smiled. “Oh well I’m that case, Chris will you be getting back together with Douglas here?”

Douglas was blushing and watching the whole exchange playfully. He honestly wanted to laugh, the way Chris and his mother bickered was adorable.

Chris sighed. “We don’t know, can we not talk about it at the dinner table?” It was quiet as they continued to eat when Asha spoke up. “I’m glad papa is back.” Chris couldn’t help but smile softly at her and Douglas. “I am too.” 


	19. Chapter 19

  
Chris Couldn’t believe it. He tried so hard, worked nearly twenty hours with one of the best surgeons in the country and they lost. They lost their patient. He was only four years old.

The surgeon looked just as choked up but swallowed, looking at his watch. “Time of death 5:46PM, Tuesday, December 20th-“ Chris Couldn’t year the rest of it with the sound of blood pumping in his ears, his eyes watering over at the thought that they couldn’t save such a young life with all their equipment and education.

Kathy, who was on of the nurses (and his good friend) saw how broken up he was. She came over. “Com’on Chris. Not much else to do here.”

Once out in the hall he was sobbing as she hugged him. She didn’t Tell him anything or get him to calm. They all had reason to grieve this child that was in their care. Nothing she said would make it better.

A family was going to be missing a child this Christmas and it tore Chris apart with the thought. Kathy spoke up while she was still hugging him. “Why don’t you call Douglas to take you home?” Chris sniffled, wiping his eyes. “But I drove here, what about my car?” Kathy gave him a look. “You can always pick it up tomorrow. I just don’t want you to go home alone.”

He knew she had a point. If he drove home alone there’s a good chance he would just park on the side of the road and cry for hours, locked in his own failures and grief. “Ok. I’ll call him.”

He pulled out his phone and called.   
It wasn’t long before Douglas picked up. “Hey, how’d the surgery go?” Chris let a whimper escape. “We lost him.” It was quiet on on the line before Douglas spoke up. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Chris voice was a thick. “And I know this is stupid since I drove myself but could you pick me up? I..I don’t want to be alone.” “Yeah, Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll be there soon.” “Ok. love you too. Bye.”

Chris looked at Kathy as he hung up. “Would you wait outside with me?” Kathy nodded. “I’ll get our coats.”

It was freezing with a windchill of 15 as they waited in silence. Chris looked over at her. “Thank you for talking me into having Douglas get me. You’re right. I shouldn’t be alone right now.” Kathy smiled. “Hey, it’s what friends do.”

It wasn’t long before Douglas was pulling up and getting out of the car once he was parked. He walked up to Chris. “Hey, you doing ok?” Chris nodded, eyes still watery and heart still aching. “Yeah. I’m ok. Just want to go home.” Douglas nodded, wrapping him up in his arms. “Let’s go then.” Chris waved goodbye to Kathy as she went back inside.

Once inside the car the tears came back, the lump regrew in his throat as Douglas started the car. “Wanna talk about it?” He said as he pulled away from the hospital parking lot and into the traffic of New York.

Chris sniffled, wiping his face. “We failed. We couldn’t save a four year old. Now a family is going to be missing someone for Christmas. That just the news they need this week too, fuck.” “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself or the rest of the team. You all worked twenty hours on him, that’s amazing in itself but sometimes you can’t save everyone.”

Chris looked over at him as they stopped at a red light. “But why not? We have all the technology and education. The heart surgeon is literally one of the best in the entire country, and we still failed.” Douglas frowned. “Maybe it was just his time. Maybe nothing could have prevented it.” Chris stayed quiet. Douglas sighed. “When we get home I’ll make you some tea. Ok?” Chris nodded. “I could use some after today.”

When Chris walked in the door Asha was right there with a hopeful look in her eyes that went away when she saw how distraught her father look. “Are you ok? Did something happen?” Chris took in a shaking breath. “Remember when I told you I was going to be helping on a surgery?” “Yeah.” Chris let out a breath, trying to calm himself. “They didn’t make it. He passed away, only four years old.” Asha frowned. “Dad, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” She said as she wrapped herself around him, hugging him.

He held her close. “I will be. But enough about my day, you looked like you wanted to say something.” Asha shrugged as she pulled away. “Sorta but it’s not that important now.” Chris gave a sad smile. “What is it Asha?” She sighed. “Well Hannah invited me over her house but I told her I had to wait until you got home.” Chris gave her a look. “What about papa?” “He told me to wait for you.”

Douglas shrugged. “I didn’t want to send her away without you knowing.” Chris nodded to her. “It’s fine. Just be back by ten. Is her parents picking you up?” “Yeah, I just have to text her. Thank you so much! Are you sure you want me to go?” Chris kissed her head. “Go. Have fun.” Asha smiled. “Ok.” She turned, jogging out of the room and it on her own room.

It wasn’t long before Asha had her coat on, hugging her dads goodbye as she left out the door. Douglas turned to Chris as he started a tea kettle on the stove. “Surprised you let her go. It’s a school night.” “She doesn’t need to see the mess I am tonight.” Douglas frowned as he sat next to him at the kitchen table. “You know she won’t think any less of you.”

Chris nodded, sighing and wiping his eyes. “I know but it’s hard to think that. At least we get some alone time. This weekend will be nothing but chaos with my mom and Bhumi coming over.” “True.”

Most of the time while the water heated up was filled with a comfortable silence, The small clicks from Chris’s phone as he replied to Kathy on his well-being.

The tea kettle made him jump as Douglas turned it off and poured it into a mug before bringing it over. “Thank you love.” Douglas smiled as he kissed his head. “Anything you need, just tell me.”

Chris gave a small smile as he held the warm mug in his hands. Douglas poured his own mug of hot cocoa and sat at the table with Chris.

Chris has a few sips before he thought of a better way to relax. He looked over at Douglas. “I have an idea. Since we have some alone time with Asha out of the house, we could go use the bedroom for certain…activities.” Douglas smiled, putting his mug down. “I mean sure but are you sure you’re in the mood for that?”

“I want to forget and it’s better than getting drunk.” Douglas nodded as he got up. “Very true.” Chris got up as well, leaving their mugs on the table as Chris walked up and pulled his husbands head down for a deep kiss.

Douglas melted into it, wrapping Chris up in his arms and opening his mouth for his lover. Chris moaned as the kiss deepens, feeling as if he would be swallowed whole but they eventually had to breath, Chris pulling away before holding Douglas hand and leading him down the hall and into their bedroom.

Once inside the room, Douglas kicking the door closed with his foot as he leaned down to Chris, kissing him again, deeply.

Chris moaned into it, the back of his knees hitting the bed as he let Douglas tower over him, Chris pulled away from the kiss. “I know it’s different but I want you to fuck me.” Douglas raised an eyebrow. “You want to bottom?” Chris modded, letting his fingers roam over Douglas torso and flannel shirt. “I want you to take control away from me. I want to forget.”

Douglas nodded as he started kissing down his lovers neck. “I can do that.” Chris relaxed at the words. “Good.” His fingers tangled in bronze strands, allowing his lover better access to his neck which Douglas happily suckled and kissed, letting his hands roam under the scrubs Chris had forgotten to take off after work.

He was kinda glad as it was easy to take off, throwing the blue fabric to the floor as Chris moaned, Douglas letting his hands roam, tweaking a nipple, gripping his perk ass.

Douglas came back to his mouth, kissing him deeply, invading him, letting himself be more tougher than normal. Chris shuddered, whining into the mouth as his hands came under Douglass flannel, wanting to unbutton it as quickly as possible. Douglas helped, finishing it off and throwing it to the floor. Chris felt his mouth water seeing his husbands body.

He was always built like a Greek god but with his time in space all he did was work out, they were sharper than before, taut and Chris hands itched to touch each crevice and dip.

His hands reached out, feeling each ab, Douglas groaning from the contact as Chris unbuckled his belt and got his pants off easily, having already toed his shoes off when they came in the house.

Douglas kissed down Chris nude body, licking at his belly button before he got to his cock. It stood tall and proud, a little slender but Douglas knew what exactly what it could do. He took it whole in his mouth, licking and bobbing his head as he gripped his hips.

Chris cried out, moaning. “Ahh Douglas… “ Douglas continued bobbing his head, feeling Chris hands grip his hair. He moaned around the cock, the bit of pain felt so good.

When he felt Chris was close he lifted off with one last lick which made Chris visibly tremble. Douglas smirked. “Liked that?” Chris nodded, panting. “Yes.” Douglas leaned down, biting at his ear, engulfing him as he spoke lowly in his ear. “Good because I’m not done with you yet. I’m gonna fill you and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Chris groaned, wrapping around his shoulders, nails digging into skin. “Oh fuck…I need you in me now.”

“Eager much?” Chris gave him a look but Douglas smiled as he kissed his lips. “Good. I’m just gonna get the stuff. Condom or no condom?” Chris swallowed, wanting to get his head to catch up with what was asked. “Condom, for both of us. It sounds weird but I really don’t want to have to clean up. I just want to lay in bed with you.” Douglas nodded with a smile as he got up. “I got it.”

Douglas searched their bedside drawer and found the lube and two condoms, coming back to the bed. Douglas ripped open the one condom package first, kissing Chris as he brought it to his slender cock, rolling it on, stroking him through it.

Chris moaned into the kiss. “Oh fuck..that feels so good..” “wish I didn’t have to stop. I could do this all night; make you feel good. I could probably come just from watching you.” Chris groaned, gripping his arms, sheets, anything he could find purchase on.

Eventually Douglas stopped and rolled on his own condom before getting the lube. He gently spread his husbands legs, kissing his thigh and knee. “Ready baby?” Chris nodded, panting. “Yes.”

Douglas brought two lubed fingers to his entrance, gently pressing in, until his fingers were swallowed. Chris tensed when he first felt it, he forgot this could be painful but he also knows he doesn’t bottom too often. Douglas spoke up. “Color?” Chris swallowed. “Green. It’s just..it’s been a while since I was bottom.” “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” Chris smiled through the panting. “I know. I trust you.”

Eventually the muscle gave and relaxed, letting Douglas thrust his fingers more easily. Chris was moaning, lifting his hips with the rhythm his lovers fingers. Douglas found his prostate and Chris cried out. Douglas smiled and kissed his knee. “Think you’re ready for a third finger?” Chris was panting. “Fuck..yes. I’m ready for you. No more teasing.” “Sorry, I can’t just yet. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Chris groaned as a third finger was added. Douglas let it sit there for a few seconds, letting both he and his muscles adjust before he started thrusting in and out, stretching him.

  
To Chris it felt like hours, wanting Douglas inside him now but Douglas pulled out his fingers and started to lube his own condom covered cock. He moved Chris into position, nearly engulfing Chris with his body as he brought those slender legs around his hips, his cock at the entice. They were nose to nose, eye to eye. Douglas was nearly panting. “Ready?” Chris modded, wrapping himself around him. “Yes.”

Douglas pushed in gently, kissing Chris neck and face to help sooth away any pain. Chris tried not to tense up and stay relaxed but it was so hard, it was involuntary reflex. He hid the wince best he could but Douglas felt him stiffen up. “Color?”

Chris was panting, eyes watery. “ it’s green. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” “ ok but if it’s too much we can stop.” Chris nodded and Douglas continued inch by inch, Filling Chris up, god Chris didn’t realize how big his husband was. It feels stupid to think that, they’ve been together over ten years but it’s been so long since it’s actually been inside him and damn, it felt huge, like it might split him apart but in the best way.

Chris gasped as Douglas was finally complete with him. Douglas was panting, resisting the urge to move, wanting to give them both a little time to adjust. Chris wrapped himself around him, one hand tangled in blonde hair, the other gripping his back. “Move..please..” Douglas nodded, kissing him deeply as he moved out and then in again, starting a steady pace.

Chris was moaning into the kiss, when Douglas found his prostate again he cried out, gasping. “Oh god…Douglas…” Douglaswas panting, wrapping Chris up in his arms as his thrusts got harder, faster. “Gonna come for me baby?” “Ah! Yes! I’m not gonna last long..” Chris panted out, moaning. Douglas brought his hand to Chris negated cock, stroking it, his hand running smoothly over the condom covered cock.

Chris whined, gasping as his organism was practically ripped out of him, the condom collecting it all. Douglas moaned into the nape of his neck, feeling his own orgasim ripped from him, riding through it until he was done.

They both panted, holding each other before Douglas pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it in the trash bin by their bed, doing the same with Chris before they both laid next to each other, Douglas wrapping Chris up in his arms.

Chris was nearly falling asleep on his chest when Douglas spoke up. “Ever want to go back in space again?” Chris looked at him. “What?” “Do you ever want to go back into space again? I’m just curious.” Chris pauses, thinking of an answer. “I don’t know. I’ve never thought much about it. I’m not sure if I can though. I work at a hospital, I’m a doctor, I have patients.” “I know.”

Chris swallowed. “I mean, maybe someday.” “Well if I start building now it probably won’t be done until Asha is graduated from high school.” “But what about college? Would she want to go back into space?” Douglas shrugged. “Doesn’t hurts to ask.” “Yeah. We can ask her when she comes home.” Douglas nodded as he held Chris closer. “Until then how about a movie?” Chris smiled. “Sounds good.”

It took nearly an hour to actually pick a movie out (Chris was tired of all the Christmas movies Asha makes them sit through) and Chris nearly fell asleep on Douglas shoulder. Being woken up by the front door slamming shut. He startled awake.

Douglas gave her a look. “Asha, what have we told you about slamming the doors closed?” She frowned. “Sorry.” Chris yawned. “It’s alright dear.” Douglas nudged him. “We actually have something to ask you.”

Asha perked up, playing with her purple wig hair, twirling it in her fingers. “Yeah?” “Would you want to go back into space?” Asha smiled. “Yes! I’ve always wanted to go back in space! Space is like my home!” Chris chuckled. “Guess I’m out voted.” Douglas smiled. “Like you don’t love the fact we could go back into space.”

He turned to Asha. “It won’t be for a long time, I’m gonna build a ship for us, like last time but they take a long time to build. You might be 19 by the time it’s done. Sure you want to give up college?” “I don’t know but I do know I want to be home again. Space was my home.” Chris looked between both of them. “Then How about we build it and get back to this then? Gives you and me plenty of time to think about it.” Asha smiled. “That sounds like a good idea.”


	20. Chapter 20

  
Seven years later

Chris sighed as he paced their living room. Douglas wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it to the graduation, busy making sure their new ship is running proper before tomorrow and Asha has been running late all morning.

He yelled down the hall to her bedroom. “Asha, it doesn’t take an hour to put on make up!” “It does if I want it to look good!” He groaned. “You have five minutes.” He heard the door open and had his hopes up it was Douglas but it was Bhumi and his mother. She smiled but looked worriedly at him, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Something wrong?”

Chris walked over to them. “We’re just running a little late. Someone’s make up has to be perfect.”

“Dad, quit complaining Im done.” Asha said from behind him, her purple hair braided over her shoulder with a cute dark purple dress to match with black heels.

Chris sighed. “After were fifteen minutes late. We should have been at the school ten minutes ago.” Asha pouted. “It’s difficult to find make up for my complexion dad.” “I know, I know but you look beautiful without it. But enough, we’re getting off topic, we need to leave.”

They got to the school in record time as she got her gown and hat. Chris helped her with the graduation gown as she asked. “Will papa be here?” Chris sighed. “He’s not sure if he’ll be able to make it. He’s doing pre-flight checks on the ship before tomorrow morning.” Asha nodded but looked disappointed he may not make it.

A teacher started announcing in the hall. “All students into the gym please in your assigned seat.” Asha smiled. “This is it.” Chris smiled, feeling his eyes water as he held her hand. “It is. I love you so much love, go get into your seat.” Asha hugged him quickly before jogging off, meeting up with a few friends.

Charlotte had watery eyes as well. “She’s all grown up.” Chris smiled, wiping his eyes. “She is. Let’s go get into our seats.”

Chris Couldn’t stop looking at his phone the entire time, waiting on a text or call from Douglas for an update. But none came and the principal had just started handing out the diplomas.

He got to the Cs when he heard a hushed commotion down their aisle. Chris smiled when he saw Douglas. “Douglas!” Douglas smiled as he carefully made his way to his reserved seat, motor oil on his skin and clothing. “I can’t tell you how fast I drove here.” Chris looked him over. “You’re a complete mess. But you made it.” Bhumi waved to him from his seat next to Chartlote.

“Hello Douglas.” Douglas waved as he sat down, breathing a sigh of relief he made it to his only child’s graduation.

Eventually they got to the Ts. The principal announcing Asha. “Asha Thompson.” Asha walked up to the stage, looking out and looking for her dads, feeling a disappointed ache before she saw them. Both of them.

Her papa had made it, stained in oil and grinning as he clapped. Asha smiled , waving to them before she caught herself and accepted the diploma and walking back to her seat.

After the ceremony was over Asha rushed out of the gym and into the crowded lobby to find her dads and grandmother.

She was hugged from behind, feeling the familiar embrace of her larger father, kissing her head, having taken the cap off her.

Her wig slightly crooked but couldn’t care less as her papa hugged her. “Think I was going to miss your big day?” She smiled. “Never doubted you papa.” Chris smiled as he hugged her as well.

Charlotte and Bhumi smiled as she held her phone. “Ok, time for pictures. Oh, Asha your wig.” Asha just shrugged, taking the wig off and holding it, showing her true appearance of pearly white skin and no hair to be found. “Fixed it.” They all had a small laugh as she took the pictures. Asha putting the wig back on because “she worked hard on its hairstyle and wants to show it off.”

The day went by like a too fast, too slow blur. Asha was so hyped to fly into space. To see what their new home will look like. Will it be like what she remembers as a child or something new? She has so many questions.

5AM came quicker than she thought possible as her alarm clock went off. As she turned it off she could already smell the coffee her dad was making in the kitchen.

She padded out in her pajamas and saw him preparing mugs of coffee for her and Douglas. He smiled over to her. “Good morning love. Ready to live in space?” She smiled fondly. “Papa told me that the day you guys adopted me.” Chris smiled softly. “That day was so hectic. Sometimes I hate thinking about it, about some of the sadness that happened on it but in the same day we got you. Ah, speak of the devil.”

Douglas chuckled sleepily. “Talking about me behind my back?” He said as he walked over to the coffee machine. Asha smiled. “Of course.”

The went about their morning routine, having coffee and having breakfast. Asha looked around their house. It was almost barren. Taking everything with them, the TV. DVD player, her gaming console, almost literally everything was going with them for the two years (or more if Asha decides she wants to stay in space or even another planet) she felt a weird ache. She sighed. “I’m gonna miss this place. It was home, for a while.” Douglas brought his arm around her, coffee mug in the other. “I know. But we have an adventure ahead of us. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet some young and rigid space ranger with a heart of gold. I mean it worked out for your father.” Asha chuckled as Chris gave rolled his eyes but smiled. Asha smiled. “Maybe.”

After an hour drive toward the only space garage willing to sponsor them. With Chris’s paycheck he was able to not only make the ship more reliable but more comfortable, nicer, more like a house on the inside than a ship with the same mechanics as before, with some added.

It was shiny and gorgeous and soon would be home.

Asha smiled as she saw it, marveling at how large it was. “Wow. It’s like something out of Star Trek.” Chris smiles, seeing His mothers car pull up near them with Bhumi and Charlotte getting out wit smiles as they walked up to them. Chris hugged his mother tightly, feeling his eyes water. She smiled, sniffling. “Sure you can’t visit?” Chris chuckled. “I’m sure.”

He looked serious. “Will you be ok?” Charlotte nodded. “I think so. With Bhumi moved in I won’t be alone.” “Good. I’m glad you two got together. You’re good for each other.” Charlotte let out a shuddering breath as she hugged Chris one last time before moving to Asha.

Asha hugged her grandmother tightly. “I’ll be alright grandma.” “I know. But you’ll nearly be twenty when I see you next.” Asha sniffled. “I know. I love you grandma.” “I love you too dear. You take care of your fathers, don’t let them get into trouble.” Asha chuckled. “I won’t.”

Bhumi hugged them next. “You all enjoy your trip. This is well deserved.” Chris smiles. “We will. Thank you.” He turned to Douglas and Asha. “Well…let’s get going.”

Charlotte and Bhumi watched with fascination and awe as they went into the ship, Douglas starting it up. The engines roaring to life, flowing and ready to break through the atmosphere.

They watched as it took off, watching it as it dissapred into the sky.

Once they were outside the atmosphere, Asha couldn’t stop staring at the stars. Douglas smiled to them, putting it on auto pilot as he went to Asha and Chris. “So? How’s it feel?”

Asha smiled softly. “I feel like I’m home.”

 


End file.
